Faror's QNA! Where We Torture Your Fave Alchemists
by Hannah Faror
Summary: My first ever Q&A. It's Fullmetal alchemist characters. OC Guests of yours could appear here! Come visit! We got cookies! K plus just in case, Next Guests: NONE DUN DUN DUUUUUN
1. Introduciary

Faror: So here we all are for the first ever Q and A of my life time.

Ed: …

Al: Yeah! *peace*

Faror: Good for you Al!

Ed: …

Mustang: None of your OC's are going to be in here, I take it?

Faror: Nope! You're all wrong, Roy! I will have two guests a week! (Using Birdy-chan's Q&A as a guide. I hope you don't mind. IMITATION IS THE BEST FORM OF FLATTERY!) One will be a random anime guest of my choice and one will be an OC. Mine or one of my friends. So if you have an OC you would like to be in here, then ask. If I say yes you'll have to give me a short description of your charrie!

Ed: …

Winry: Hannah, Ed's not talking!!!

Ed: … *veinpulse*

Faror: Eeeeed….

Ed: …

Faror: You better say hi.

Ed: …

Faror: What's your problem?

Ed: …

Faror & Winry: You better tell us….

Ed: …

Winry and Faror: *pull out choice weapons*

Ed: …she gonna be here…?

Winry: *lowers wrench a bit* What?

Ed: Is she gonna be here?

Faror: *lowers sword a tiny bit* Who?

Ed: …Ani…

Faror: *Laughs* Of COURSE she will ed! She's actually our guest OC next chapter!!!

Ed: …dang… Aw shoot, the filter again?!

Faror: Yep!

Winry: We gotta watch your mouth ed! *tosses wrench into corner*

Ed: I hate you.

Faror: *giddy*

Mustang: I wasn't in there for a while. How many lines was that? 1, 2, 3… *counts* 24!

Faror: Well so-rry Mustang. It's not my fault you didn't talk.

Mustang: But you're writing it…

Faror: A-nyway. So here's the guests for next chapter!

Al: No questions? (and hey, I wasn't in there for longer than you, Roy!)

Faror: *fake cries and clings to Al* No, dear Alphonse. I apologize greatly for the misfortune. But no one knows of us yet. So we must wait for reviews!!

Al: *fake cries too*

Faror: *suddenly* Anyway. Our OC guest will be the Infamous Liani Faror (yes, named after me) and our random anime guest iiiis… Black Hayate, the hat please?

Black Hayate: *enters holding a top hat in his hand. the hat is filled with paper scraps. walks over to Faror* Ruff! (I hate my job!)

Faror: *pulls out name* It ish… da moushe from Fruity Baskets!! Yuuuki Sohma!!

Black Hayate: Bark bark ruff (great now feed me)

Al: Yuki is cool.

Mustang: But not as cool as me!

Faror: *smacks Roy in the face* Oh, silly. He's much cooler than you! I'll see ya all with your reviews!

Ed Yeah! Review!

B. Hayate: Gruff! (Will one of you nice reviewers feed me? I like chicken!)

Winry: If you don't I'll take a wrench to you!

Faror: Byyye!

**(Seriously. Review!)**


	2. The Gang's All Here!

Faror: *giddy from writing the chapter*

Ed: …you're obviously happy.

Faror: Oh yeah! You bet to hell I am!

Ed: Hey, why doesn't the swear filter work on you?

Faror: Cause I said so! :P

Ed: I hate y-

Liani; EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! *glomps*

Ed: Get the heck off me woman!

Liani: Aw but you're snuggly!

Faror: Ani, get off of him. He's gotta suffer though questions.

Liani: Oh.

Ed: Where's the rest of the crew?

Al: I'm here! Roy is coming. He had to get Riza to help him bar down the homunculi that were coming. Since Plumalchymest wanted to ask them questions.

Ed: Ah.

B. Hayate: *looks at reviews* Ruff! (Somebody gave me food! And steak at that!)

*DING DONG*

Faror: That's them! *opens door*

Mustang: Hello, adoring fans! Here I am!

Faror: '-.- They came to torture you.

Mustang: Oh, then bye!

Riza: *stops him at the door* Now, now, colonel.

Mustang: Ergh!

Envy: *sigh* why do i have to be here?

Faror: Cause someone got a question for you!

Hughes: Look, I'm here! I brought pictures of Elicia!!

All: '-.-

Faror: Why do you have pictures of her?

Hughes: Because she's so cute!

Liani: Alright, is everyone here?

Al: Not yet.

Faror: Yep! The rat's not here yet!

Al: Lets do a head count really quick to make sure everyone is here who needs to be.

Faror: Alight! There's me, Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Envy-

Lust: I'm here too.

Faror: -Lust, Hughes, Liani, Black Hayate… We're missing Yuki and Winry.

Ed: Winry said she'd pick up Yuki.

Faror: Okay! So once they get here we can start! I have lots of cupcakes in the kitchen and other food for whoever wants it. Everybody needs to be in the living room in ten minutes!

All others: Kaaay.

-Ten minutes later-

Faror: Alright, we're all here!

Winry: Yep. Took me forever to get Yuki out of school.

RECALLED MEMORY:

Winry: This is a big place…

Yuki: Oh, are you lost?

Winry: No, I'm looking for somebody named Yuki Sohma.

Kyo: Oi, who's this Yankee chick?

Winry: *hits with wrench*

Yuki: Um, I'm Yuki.

Winry: They asked you to be a special guest on Faror's QNA This week. Did you get the mail?

Yuki: Yeah. You're here to pick me up?

Yuki Fan Club: Hey, what are you doing?

Winry: Uh, taking Yuki to Faror's house?

Yuki: Uhm, best not talk to them.

YFC: Yu-ki we love you!!!!!!!!!!

Winry and Yuki: *make a break for it*

END MEMORY

Winry: And that's the story of Yuki being Normal.

All others minus Faror: ...

Faror: *laughs* I get it!!!! It's from Youtube, right?

Winry: *laughs too* Yeah!!! You've seen that video?

Faror: Yeah!

All others: ….

Ed: '-.- Can we get on with this? We're already two pages down on Word and haven't even gotten to the Questions and dares.

Liani: OH I GET IT!

Mustang: Uh yeah…

Faror: *recovering* S-sure. Black Hayate, get me the first review.

B. Hayate: Bark! (Get your own dang reviews!) *does it anyway.*

Faror: Alright our first one is from Plumalchymest. Hey Plummy!

okay this is gonna be sweet if my oc can be in it here is a link to my DA pic of them http://bonnybanshey./art/FMA-OC-104965

anywho my Q's

Ed: If you drink your milk you'll grow you know that right

Al: Want a kitten :3

Roy: From now on I dub you captain Mini skirt is there a problem with it

Riza: Why won't you admit you love Captain Mini Skirt

Winry: Why do you hit Ed with Wrenches your destroying what brain cells he has

Hughes: you were my favorite I hated when you died :(

Envy: YOU (stabs Envy repeataly for killing Hughes)

Lust: are you ever called a **

Authoress: would you like some brownies

and thats all I wrote XD

Faror: Hi Plummy!!! Yes, I'd love some brownies! *takes brownies* These are mine, got it everyone?

Everyone: Yes.

Lust: Seeming as we are going from the bottom up I'll go next. Uh yes? A lot.

Faror: By me!

Liani: And me! We'll get to it in TEA.

Hughes: There's a question for me?! I want to read it!

Faror: No, Envy is next.

Ed: Why are we going from bottom to top?

Faror: Um….

Mustang: Who cares?

Faror and Liani: GOOD POINT! NEXT QUESTION.

Envy: wtf im not gonna die no matter how many times you stab me and the guys so annoying why do you care

Faror: DIIIIIIIIIE! *helps plummy*

Envy: *repeats*

Hughes: Yeah, why did you kill me?

Envy: cause i wanted to okay now i wish youd die again

Faror: You're so mean, Envy!

Liani: Yeah!

-After peace is restored to the room-

Envy *with many stab marks in his body* im gonna go wash all this dang blood off of me now kay bye wait wheres the bathroom

Faror: Um, A) you're not using my shower and B) *uses authoress powers to heal envy* Sorry Plummy. As much as I'd like to kill him he needs to answer questions. Now, who's next?

Hughes: Me! Yes, the world is a scary place. I didn't like it when I died either! At least I know I'll be remembered!

Liani, Faror, Winry, B. Hayate and Al: *clutch onto Hughes and fake cry* You'll always be remembered, Hughes!

Mustang, Riza, Ed, Yuki, Envy and Lust: O.o'

-Peace returns again-

Hughes: I'm glad to know I'm your favorite. Have a complimentary picture of Elicia. *hands pics to everyone even reviewers*

Ed: We didn't ask for them…

Al: Um, next?

Yuki: How come I don't have any questions yet?

Ed: You WANT to be tortured?

Winry: *reads review* What brain cells?

Ed: I'm not stupid!

Everyone cept Yuki under breath: But you _are_ short.

Yuki: …I don't get it.

Ed: I'M NOT A SHRIIIIIMP!

Yuki: Oh.

Winry: And why? Because it's fun!

Mustang: Yes, have you ever blown him up before? That's fun too.

Faror: NO VIOLENCE!

Riza: Next Question. Oh it's for me. *reads then turns red*

Al: Uh, Riza?

B. Hayate: Bark! (Cause she's ignoramt!)

Riza: Um, well it's because I don't.

Everyone: IGNORAAAANCE!

Riza: Fine, fine, I like him!

Mustang: Aw, that's so sweet Riza.

Riza: Sir, restrain yourself or I'll have to shoot you.

Mustang; Suit yourself.

Winry: I think it's cute!

Faror; Me too!

Liani: It's hard for me to choose Riza or Ramue.

Faror; But she's an OC so she doesn't count.

Liani: I see.

Ed: Moving along.

Mustang: Captain Mini skirt? Hm… Catchy! I like it! I dub you um, Plummy the Great!

Faror: Hey, that's my nickname for her! And besides, you just re-used her name!

Mustang: It works!

Everyone: *sigh*

Lust: Um, Envy and I don't have any more questions. Can we be dismissed?

Envy: yeah i have a busy schedule ya know people to kill places to destroy all that stuff

Faror: Fine. You do need to get ready for TEA.

Lust: Thank you. We'll come back in a few chapters with Gluttony.

Liani: Oh oh! Bring Greed, kay?

Everyone: O.O

Liani: What? He's the only tolerable one of the group. Cept for Lust. *high fives Lust*

Faror: Shut up, spoiler mouth!

Liani: Oh sorry!

Faror: *sighs*

Ed: *was sleeping* Wait, they're leaving? Yess!

Lust and Envy: '-.-

Mustang: See ya guys.

*they leave*

Faror: Now for the next question!

Al: Sure. :3

Ed: Aw great.

Liani: *snickers*

Riza: We're almost done it seems.

Faror: Ed, you get the next one!  
Ed: Oh great. Milk. CAN YOU ALL STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT?!

Liani: No.

Mustang: It's too much fun to tease you about it.

Riza: No comment.

Faror: I think the word 'Taller' was in there…

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGINFYING GLASS AND SPEAKING OF MAGNIFYING GLASS SO SHORT HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANT?!!!!

Al: you.

Ed: Grr, why you!

Faror: NO VIOLENCE!

Winry: Good questions, Plum!

Faror: Bye Plummy! Luff ya! Oh, wait. the link doesn't work. What's your DA username? I can probably find it from there. Or what's the artwork name? Well that's it. Bye! *hugs*

Everyone: *sighs*

Ed: That's it, right?

Liani: You wish! We've got another whole load of questions.

Hughes: None are for me!

Riza: Or me. I'm going back to work.

Hughes: Elicia!!

*both leave*

Faror: Now its just us.

Ed: Yep. Oh well. Let's hear it.

YO!! I'm heya! *laughs*

Now... on with the questions!

Roy: Is it true that you've got your own secret harem of women behind Miss Hawkeye's back?

Black Hayate: *gives a T-bone steak* Enjoy!

Winry: Love your wrenches! What sizes do you have? And how'd you manage to stick with Ed so long? That's incredible!

Edo-chan: I have a friend who once tried to crossplay as a mix between you and Roy. Didn't work out too well. And I'm writing a story in which you get stuck on a deserted island with a dozen or so other anime chaacters, and- you guessed it- LIANI!! Also, I love your seiyuu's voice. Paku Romi sings so well, don't she? *snickers*

Al-kun: HI!! You're currently my favorite of the series! My frind Emily isn't a big manga fan, but you're the only character she likes! *gives pocky*

Faror: Hey! I found out that the nearest Borders sells pocky and ramune! No, seriously, it's Borders. I'm going there soon to get some with my friend. Oh, and it's spelled "torture".

Yuki-san: I really like your herb garden! Sorry, I don't know too much about you... Have some pocky as well to make up for it! *gives pocky*

Liani: Heya! I know you'll get Edward to fall for you eventually!

Who agrees with me- TWILIGHT'S TOO FREAKIN' OVERRATED?!! Drives me nuts, GAH...

EH! I wanna be here sometime! You're showin' up soon in AEA, can I be here?

See yah! And be prepared for me to go wild next time! Remember, ninjas pwn all! *vanishes in a swirl of wind, laughing like a maniac*

Faror: We can start at the top if you want Ed.

Ed: No I wanna start from the middle.

Faror: Top it is!

Roy: What? Oh of course not! *sees Riza still at window* Y- yeah I'd never do that!

Everyone else: Liar.

Mustang: Uh…. Next question?

Liani: *giggles*

B. Hayate: Bark ruff yip! (You're the best!) *eats steak* Yip ruff ruff! (Can we keep her? Please?)

Faror: Ha, Hayate got a question. That's amusing.

Winry: To hit ed with? or to work with? Well it's pretty much whatever kind I need.

Faror: That wasn't a good answer… What about the second one?

Winry: I don't really know!

Faror: *face plant*

Ed: Edo… chan?!

Everyone: *cracks up*

Faror: B-birdy-chan, y-you rock.

Ed: AHEM

Faror: Alright, alright.

Ed: That's not crossplay and I'm glad.

Liani: He hee… Lemme know how that book turns out.

Faror: Ha.

Mustang: Paku Romi?

Faror: *laughs again*

Anime Characters: ?

Liani: *laughs* You're so clueless!

Faror: Who's next? Al!

Al: Pocky! And good to hear!

Roy: I thought I was the favorite!  
Ed: As did I.

Faror: Different people have different faves. And Roy it wasn't you, it was Hughes.

Mustang: Oh.

Al: *pets new kitty* I shall call the kitten Pocky!

All: O.o

Al: It's my kitty I'll do what I want!

All: O.O

Ed: Um, okay?

Faror: My turn!

Winry: Aw, we're almost done.

Faror: Yeah, I knew that. Actually, I'm a border's member (good deals!) and pocky was border's official "Cool Item of the Week."

Ed: Cool item of the week? What does that mean?

Faror: *shrugs* I dunno. And thank you for the speeling help. I no good at speeling.

Liani: Ha ha. I know I will too.

All: ?

Liani: the reviewer said I'd get Ed to fall for me.

Yuki: Look I'm actually talking for once.

Faror: Yeah, where'd you go?

Yuki: Cupcakes.

Faror: Ah.*nods*

Yuki: You should read Fruits Basket. Then you can know about me.

Faror: She's trying.

Yuki: Mm. Pocky…

All: His weakness is pocky?!

Faror: You may come in next Chappie, alright?

Ed: Great. A crazy friend of yours?

Faror: Precisely.

Yuki: So that's it?

Mustang: It would seem that way.

Liani: Yep…

Faror: Well I have a question. What's the weirdest snack you've ever had?

Liani: I had these Mac N Cheese crackers once. They were really good but weird.

Ed: Uh… Liani's cooking?

Liani: *smacks*

Winry: Bean paste.

Yuki: Uh, I don't know.

Faror: He's too modest!

Mustang: Onigri. They taste funny.

Yuki: Onigri are yummy.

Faror: Alright, time to pick the next guests! We will have Birdy-chan's OC Sora visit us! (I think I know her well enough now!) Black Hayate, the hat please!

B. Hayate: Ruff! (I hate my job)

Faror: And the winner is… *pulls out name* Shinku of Rozen Maiden!

Ed: OH NO NOT THE CRAZY DOLL!

Faror: Yes, the crazy doll. Welp, thas it for this round. What kind of tea shall we have next time?

Winry: I like orange pekoe.

Al: Tea?

Liani: Don't you like Blueberry, Hannah?

Faror: In fact I do! Here, take a thermos on your way out, Liani. You too Yuki. *hands thermos that is black and has a pic of Hannah etched on it. it says "Faror's QNA Where We Torture Your Fave Characters" on it.*

Yuki: … Thanks?

Liani: I'll treasure it!

Faror: These are special thermoses you can only get here! The rest of the cast will get one after this chapter is done.

Winry: Oh its so pretty!

Liani: Hey when they bring back greed, Lemme know so I can say hi to him.

Faror: 'Kay. Well our next guests are Sora-chan and Shinku-san! See ya there!


	3. Tea and a Cat Named Pocky

Faror: Ewwo friends and fans! time for our next session of Faror's QnA! Where we live up to the slogan; "Where We Torture Your Fave Characters!" It's great to see you all.

Ed: What kind of tea did you decide on?

Faror: Orange Pekoe. Winry likes it and I don't wanna get hurt.

Winry: *glares*

Faror: Ah ha ha kidding! *nervously* Um… ahem.

Al: So, getting along? Who are the guests again?

Faror: Good question Al! If you'll remember correctly Our OC guest was Sora-chan, one of Birdy-chan's characters. And the Anime Guest was Shinku-san of Rozen Maiden!

Mustang: They coming?

Faror: Of course they are. They wouldn't miss this for the world!

Ed: That's right. Or you'd make em pay.

Faror: *irked* I'll ignore that.

Riza: I hope they get here soon.

Faror: Oh yeah, did everyone get their thermoses last time?

Al: I think so. *pets Pocky*

Mustang: You brought it with you?

Al: ?

Riza: Never mind him, Alphonse.

*doorbell*

Faror: It's the newcomers! Hey guys!

Sora: Let's get this show on the road!

Shinku: Oh you made tea. *sits down and daintily drinks from her own cup*

Ed: *glares at both*

Faror: Lighten up, would ya, shorty?

Ed: Who are you calling-

Faror: Forget it, I put a shortness blocker up so you can't complain.

Ed: What?! Why?!?!

Faror: You were getting more annoying than funny.

Mustang: I wasn't annoyed.

Riza: That's because you enjoy torturing him _too _much.

Faror: Tea time!

Sora: Orange Pekoe, huh?

-A little later-

B. Hayate: Ruff! (Here's the reviews!)

Faror: Ah, alright! Here's the first one. It's from- *knock at door interrupts* Who could that-? Oh! Birdy-chan! *hurriedly gets the door*

Birdy: Sorry I'm kinda late, Hannah-nee.

Faror: All is well, come now. We're having tea and cupcakes.

Birdy: Cupcakes?

Faror: Yep!

Birdy: *sits with others, then is glomped by B. Hayate* What the?

B. Hayate: Ruff! (you rock!) *sits on birdy's lap*

Faror: Ha ha!

Winry: We should have a girls night sometime.

Riza: As in…

Winry: Like a sleepover where we gossip about the boys!

Faror: Let's gossip about Jesus!

All: *stare*

Faror: *only one laughing cept Sora and birdy cause of the spontaneousness.* Too many inside jokes.

Ed: I'll say.

Shinku: Um, can we please keep order in here?

Mustang: I wouldn't bet on it.

Birdy: Oh yeah.

Al: Now for the first review from Plumalchymest

Faror/Mustang: Plummy/ Plummy the Great.

**Faror my username is bonnybanshey and sadly DA put my pic of my oc in scraps so you'll have to look there also glad you liked the brownies**

**Captain Mini Skirt: in my anime blooper fic you accidently char off Riza's uniform in the mini skirt skit and she wore pink undies XD do you remember that blooper**

**Ed: Yeah I'm calling you short because I drink my milk and I'm exactly 4 inches taller than you**

**Al: Do you like your Kitty**

**Hughes: OMG THANK YOU FOR THE PIC (hands Pic of niece name Avery) I love showing pics of my niece probly why your my fave (hug)**

**Envy: Shut up I don't care you killed Hughes you rat basstard**

**Winry: I admit Ed ain't the sharpest tool in the shed but he needs his brain cells for his alchemy (yes I ref smash mouth XD)**

**Yuki: Will you let Kyo win one fight please he and Tohru can't get together if he doesn't trust me i will be angry if you don't (has lion ready to kill you)**

**Riza: In a comic a friend of mine did you and Roy are merried with a son that if austin powers two were FMA style he be mini me XD what do you think**

**Gluttony: Your my favorite homunkuli Wrath being second and lust third Envy is seventh of my fave DEAD LAST he used to be number three but then he killed Hughes anyway do you want this guy who killed his daughter for dinner (drags in Tucker)**

**and thats all i got loved chapter one XD also my avatar is chopper from one piece if that helps Faror**

Faror: Thanks for the DA info it helped a lot. I found it! Can you put a little personality descrip in a PM to me? That'd be the best. And call me Hannah if you want. All my friends do. I just refer to my last name in this.

Captain Mini Skirt: I don't think I do but I would enjoy to see that some day.

Riza: *goes red*

All minus the two: IGNORAAANCE!

Al: Pink?

Birdy: ALRIGHT LETS KEEP THIS K PLUS!

Ed: Gr. Quit the dang short jokes. They're so annoying.

Faror: Hm. We should make him a deal.

Al: What kind of deal?

Winry: Yeah.

Birdy: A short joke deal?

Faror: Yeah.

Mustang: Like what?

Faror: Well, if he does something, then no short jokes.

Riza: *recovering* He… could drink…. milk…

Faror: Yes! That's what the argument's about right?

Ed: Aw shut up. You hate milk too, ya know.

Faror: But at least I still drink it. If you drink one glass of milk each chapter for each review we won't do any short jokes.

Ed: I'll consider it.

Birdy: Do it Ed!

Faror: We'll come back to it.

Al: :3 I wuv my kitty. His name is Pocky.

Shinku: What an odd name.

Mustang: Wait, aren't you a doll?

Shinku: How rude! I am a Rozen Maiden!

All minus Faror Sora Birdy and Ed who have seen her before: O.O

Sora: Alright then, Shinku.

Shinku: Shinku-san to you.

Ed: crazy doll.

Winry Birdy and Faror: NEXT QUESTON

Hughes: *comes back for one question* Aw thanks plum. *hugs back*

Winry: There's one for Envy.

Faror: I'll call him. *Dials number*

Answering machine: Hello, you have reached the lair of the homunculi! We're not avalible right now, because we're probably trying to kill someone. Please wait on hold. You can leave your message in THREE minutes.

_*sung*When you meddle in the affairs_

_Of the Hommunculi's lairs_

_And don't give a care_

_Of what happens_

_Then don't be scared_

_When you find them there_

_The homunculi are after you. *end*_

All: O.o

Faror: Well, we shall wait.

Ed: They have a jingle?

Shinku: Catchy.

Sora: Catchy? It's freaking retarded!

Birdy: I'll agree with you on that.

Mustang: Oh. Right. That's a surprise to me. *suspicious*

Answering Machine: Please leave a message after the tone. *beep*

Faror: Okay, hey Envy there's a couple reviews for you. Plum wants you to go die, kay? *repeats message* I may have to kill you soon. Also, Birdy chan says hi. *hands over phone*

Birdy: **Are you our punching bag? You don't seem to die**. call us back, kay? *leaves number*

Faror: Also, plum asks Gluttony if he wants to eat Tucker. He'll be mailed there tomorrow. Enjoy. HI GREED! *hangs up* I dunno why but I think Greed's my favorite Homunculi.

Ed: I see.

Al: NEXT

Winry: ha, so you agree with me! But I do suppose alchemy is important.

Ed: It IS so STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Faror: But it's so fun.

Sora and Birdy: yeah it's so fun…

Riza: What did we keep saying last time?

Al: NO VIOLENCE!

Shinku: There don't seem to be questions for me.

Faror: Not my fault that you're not popular.

Mustang: Still one for Yuki? Lemme call him up.

Riza: *hands phone*

Mustang: *calls Yuki*

Shigure: Hello? Shigure Sohma's home.

Mustang: Is Yuki there?

Shigure: Hold on a sec. *in the background* KYO! GET YUKI FOR ME!

Kyo: What do they want now?

Yuki: *quickly picks up* Hello?

Mustang: you got a question still.

Yuki: From who?

Birdy: *grabs phone* From Plum.

Yuki: Okay.

Birdy: *repeats question*

Yuki: No. The damn cat brought it on himself. *hangs up quickly and runs away from lion*

Faror: *sighs then perks up* HEY NO VIOLENCE!

Al: Next!

Sora: *reads*

Riza: *blushes again* Um, well that is interesting.

Birdy: Wow, you really do like him a lot!

Riza: No…

All: IGNORAAANCE!

Faror: Just kiss and get it over with!

Winry: Yeah!

Riza: No!

Mustang: Aw Riza, come on.

Al: Yeah!

Sora Birdy and Faror: PWEEEEESE?

Riza: Alright fine. *kisses Roy for longer than intended.*

All: O.O

Ed: Told ya.

Faror: MOVING ALONG. K PLUS, PEOPLE!

Sora: That seems to be all.

Birdy: Ah! Oh well. Next review now, huh?

Shinku: I need more tea. *gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Mustang: Geez, who does she think she is?

Ed: A snot nosed little doll.

Al: Brother…

Riza: She certainally has an athoritive manner.

Sora: I'll say.

Birdy and Faror: MOVING ALONG

Faror: Kay next is from gemstone11

Winry: New author, huh?

Faror: Yep! But that's a good thing!

**that was funny ok um**

**Roy: Why do you steal Havocs girlfriends**

**Armstrong: ARE YOU ON STEROIDS**

**Faror: I GOT A JAR OF DIRT AND GUESS WHATS INSIDE IT**

**Winry: Do you ever get married to someone else after the movie or are you an old maid**

**Hughes: If you knew you were going to die and this is the what if thing would you have stayed home**

**Riza: Whats it like being in love with a pirate (sign over roys head saying pirate)**

**Ed: Stop being a baby Plum is just pointing out that maybe if you drank milk you wouldn't be so short**

**Al: Aw cute kitty**

**the seven deadly sins: what was your favorite food when alive**

**Scar: I hate you your such a hipocrite I mean god fine your people were killed but my god revenge doesn't solve anything**

**Nina: What did you feel towards your dad when he turned you into a dog**

**the dog idk your name: want a roasted ham**

**Tucker: your just a sick S.O.B I mean my god your own flesh and blood what is wrong with you man**

**and thats it (does the chicken dance out the door)**

Faror: Hey some nice questions, gemstone!

Riza: You're the one who does that, sir?

Mustang: _They_ come on to _me_

Everyone: Liar.

Shinku: I don't see any way a lady could find you the least bit attractive.

Mustang: *shatters*

Faror: Uh, that was a bit harsh, Shinku. Sora, Birdy, help him, alright?

Sora and Birdy: Haai.

Winry: A question for Armstrong?

Armstrong: *appears from nowhere* Of course not! Steroids are drugs that no one in the Armstrong family would ever use!

Faror: When'd you get in my house?

Armstrong: Well, miss, the door was unlocked. I knew someone was going to ask me something. I had a gut feeling.

All: O.o Uh huh.

Armstrong: I'll be going now! *leaves*

Birdy: That….

Faror: was…

Ed: Strange?

Mustang: More like spontaneous.

Winry: I guess so.

Faror: More like YOUR ALL WEIRD NEXT QUESTION.

Al: For you, Hannah.

Faror: Oh? Ha. *sings jar of dirt song as heard on Youtube*

All anime characters: ? I don't get it.

Sora and Birdy: *Sing along*

Faror: I guess that would be Davy Jones' heart, no? Or could it possibly be more brownies? Or maybe a nice review?

Ed: I doubt it.

Faror: *punches in the face*

All others: NO VOILENCE!

Winry: *reads question* Of COURSE I get married! Uh, to Ed I think.

Ed: Uh-uh. Shoot no. DANG IT DANG FILTER!

Birdy: Ha.

Sora: Why _would_ you get married to him anyway?

Faror: He's nice enough!

Birdy: Watch out. Hannah likes Ed too.

Faror: I do not!

All others: Yes you do.

Al: As does Liani.

Mustang: Don't we all know that?

Riza: Good point.

Hughes: *comes back for another question* Oh, well no. I would have done anything to get that information to Roy. Even if it does kill me. That was crucial.

Faror: So noble!

Hughes: Yes. *goes back home to Elicia*

Winry: He should bring Elicia with him next time.

Birdy: Well next chapter is the girls sleepover chapter so he can't come 'kay?

Winry: After that then.

Mustang: Next question?

Riza: A pirate? Uh fine I guess. Except he leaves without telling me and that VERY MUCH annoys me.

Mustang: But I always come back!

Riza: But I worry that you wont!

Faror: Aw. :3

Birdy: So cute.

Winry: you go, Riza!

Riza: O//O

All: IGNORAAANCE!

Faror: Ha. Who's next?

Ed: … me.

Faror: Ha you are a baby.

Sora: Yeah you really are.

Shinku: *comes back*

Riza: I think he should drink whatever he wants.

Ed: Thank you! Someone believes me!

Riza: But that can't stop other people from mocking your height.

Ed: FINE I'LL DO THE DANG MILK DEAL!

Faror: Yay! :P

Ed: *drinks milk.* There. No. More. Short. Jokes.

Mustang: Fine.

Winry: Al's turn!

Al: Yes I wuv Pocky my kitty. :3

Faror: He's even got a pocky colored tail. Now _that_ is cute.

Shinku: What is pocky?

Sora: *sticks some in her mouth*

Shinku: *eats* Hm. This is rather delicious.

Winry: That's funny. She likes it.

Birdy: Next.

*phone rings*

Faror: I get it! *picks up phone* Ewwo?

Envy: yeah you the crazy girl who tried to kill me yesterday with the other girl and such I got the message

Faror: It's the homunculi! They called _coincidentally_ the same time I found another question for them! *lying*  
Envy: shoot the qs and no I aint no punching bag

Greed: *in background* Hi Faror!

Gluttony: I ate the guy you gave me. He was yummy.

Faror: Um, okay then.

Winry: What kind of food did you guys like when alive?

Envy: idk um lettuce.

Lust: I liked cream puffs.

Gluttony: Fish?

Wrath/ Bradley: I liked those Pillsbury Crescent Roll things.

Sloth: Work… so tiresome…

Pride/ Selim: Ice cream. Maybe it's cause I was a kid?

Greed: Hm. I think chicken.

Faror: Everybody get that?

All: O.O

Faror: Okay thanks for the answers! *hangs up*

Winry: That was… odd.

Shinku: Who was speaking so rudely to you?

Birdy: Don't ask.

Sora: Should we move on?

Mustang: Its for Scar. He's not even here.

Al: Should we call him?

Faror: Don't criticize him. He becomes good in the end. (- is on chappie 91, the current chapter)

Ed: No, we don't need him knowing where we live, do we?

Riza: I suppose.

Winry: …

Shinku: who is next?

Al: Nina and tucker.

Faror Birdy and al: *start to cry*

Faror: It was worse in the anime than in the book…

Birdy: But it was still so sad.

Nina: *just kinda appears* Well, to answer the question, I still of course feel anger at him. But I don't know. I don't think he knew what he was doing.

Faror: HE'S STILL A SICK BASTARD! *runs to punch tucker and does*

Birdy: No violence…

Ed: Nina you're still forgiving toward your dad, huh?

Nina: *smiles* Mm hm!

Faror: Aw! You're so strong I'd be like, 'I hate you daddy!' then run away.

Nina: I think he's still good.

Birdy: I think he's still sick.

Sora: What exactly did he do?

All: …

Sora: Okaay…

Faror: TUCKER YOU BASTARD! *runs to punch again but is strapped to chair*

Ed: *straped down too* YEAH YOU BAD MAN!

Birdy: While they're calming down…

Al: NO VOILENCE!

Tucker. I've already explained myself. It was to keep going in life. Not to have anything hold me down.

Faror: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Mustang: I'd kill you if I didn't have self control. *makes tucker disappear*

Riza: *releases the two*

Winry: Uh guys?

Faror: *panting* Damn… bastard…

Ed: Yeah…

Faror: Nina, have a cupcake.

Nina: Yay! *eats cupcake* Pwease forgive my daddy.

Faror: I can't do that sweetie. *puts nina on lap*

Riza: Next?

Faror: I don't know which dog you mean (Alexander, B. Hayate or Den) they all get ham!

Dogs: Ruff!

B. Hayate: (Foood)

Alexander: (Thanks!)

Den: (Yeah!)

Birdy: Don't drop your food on me, Black Hayate!

B. Hayate: Bark! (Kay)

Winry: Aw that's it.

Faror: Kay. Byes, new friend. Don't talk about tucker next time, kay?

Ed: Bye.

Mustang: Is that it?

Birdy: I had some questions for you guys.

Faror: Yeah!

Sora: But you know all about me…

Birdy: **Now, let's get on with this... Ed-ed: *cuts off two inches of Ed's hair* Why do you have gold eyes? It's not natural!**

Ed: Why you-

Faror: NO VIOLENCE!

Ed: … Because it rocks. It matches my hair.

Mustang: Good question.

Shinku: Gold is a lovely color. *looks at Ed's eyes* And flattering on you actually.

Ed: What do you mean by 'actually?'

Faror: Actually, it's time for the next question.

Birdy: **Al-kun: Pocky is an interesting name for a cat... *glomps Al* Why are you so darn cute?!**

Al: I like the name though. And thanks, I don't know! *hugs back*

Faror: That would be glomp, not hug.

Al: I'll do what I want!

Riza: I think its adorable that you have your own little fan, Al.

Ed: For now.

Shinku: Moving on?

Birdy: **Winry: Right. I prefer to use baseball bats and paper fans myself. Want one?**

Winry: Ooh, yeah!*grabs fan*

Mustang: This can't be good.

Faror: NO VOILENCE!

Ed: Next!

Birdy: **Roy: Sure you do. *rolls eyes* What's with your love of mini skirts? Pervert!**

Mustang: I am appalled! I'm not a pervert!

All: Liar.

Shinku: As I stated earlier.

Mustang: *shatters again*

Ed; Leave him there this time:

Riza: It's alright, sir.

Winry: Uh, next?

Birdy:** Sora: Yo! Shorty's as tiny as ever, ne? Keep your nose clean!**

Sora: I can't if you don't let me! And yes he is.

Ed: I SAID NO SH-

Faror: NO VIOLENCE!

Birdy:** Riza: What's your favorite gun? Does it have a name?**

Mustang: I think it's named Roy.

Riza: O//O Yes it is… But it doesn't mean anything

Faror: *points* IGNORAAAANCE!

Birdy:** Shinku: I've heard some pretty interesting things about Jun's relations with the Rozen dolls lately... Can you do anything about them?**

Shinku: Hm? Like what?

Faror: Dunno.

Shinkiu: I can probably do something about it. *gets up to leave*

Faror: Wait! *gives mug that looks like the thermoses from last chappie* Here is your guest gift!

Shinku: … Thank you. *leaves*

Ed: *relaxes*

Sora: Oi. I'm still here.

Ed: Aw Shi-

Birdy:** Faror: Can you get people to review to my story, please?! Dustle, maybe?!**

Faror: Of course! I did already jsyk. They are weird questions.

Mustang: What is her story?

Winry: Isn't it a QnA Like this one?

Faror: Yes, it's called Ask 'em Anything. Its like this but with the Akatsuki. So there ya go.

Birdy:** Black Hayate: Sorry I can't stay, but maybe Sora can! *gives a sausage link***

B. Hayate: Ruff grr Bark yip! (No you can't leave me! Thanks for the food!)

Faror: You can stay Birdy.

Birdy: Okay. I didn't want to invite myself into the story.

Winry: We wouldn't want you to leave before the sleepover!

Sora: And I've got stuff to do.

Faror: Wait! *hands mug*

Sora: Oh. Thanks.

faror: 'welcome!

Sora: Bye guys! *leaves*

Faror: Did I do okay with her Birdy?

Birdy: I'll get back to you on that.

Ed: Who's next week's guest?

Faror: I'm waiting for OC applications so I'll pick two Anime characters. Remember guys, it's an all girls sleepover next time so don't ask questions for the guys!

Winry: Yeah! :P

Mustang. Is there any reason for Al, Ed and I to be here anymore?

Faror: Not really. You can leave.

Ed: Yes!

Faror: Oh, that's right. Dustle, my sister, will be joining us next week.

Birdy: Ah! Dustle-chan?

Faror: Yep.

Winry: Is she nice?

Faror: *nods* Very. Birdy, you and Nina can pick this time. Even if Nina won't be here next chappie.

Birdy: Goody!

Nina: Yay!

Birdy: The winner is… *reaches in and pulls out name* Hey, she's not in anime or manga!

Faror: Ah, but remember? The wonderful Korean folks at Yep Press/Plus are making a Maximum Ride manga! (And by the way, the first volume is out)

Birdy: Sweet! It's Nudge of Maximum Ride!

Nina: Um, who is Amu Hinamori?

Faror: Ah, Amu? Sweet! She's from Shugo Chaara!.

Nina: Okay…

Faror: Welp, remember next time is for girls only! And for Ami Hinamori and Nudge! So review. If you wana ask my sister or Birdy something do that too!

Dustle: *just appearing* What happened?

Faror: You're gonna go to an anime sleepover with us!

Dustle: Yay! Hi guys! Byyye!

Faror: REVIEW AS ALWAYS I LUFF YA!

I do not own Pillsbury even if they rock.


	4. Girl's Sleepover!

Faror: Yesh, group sleepovers rock so hard ass.

Winry: Hell yeah.

Birdy: I'm guessing you took down the swear filter for this chapter.

Dustle: Uh, should I be listening to this?

Faror: Probably not. We're gonna swear a lot probably.

Dustle: Oh.

Birdy: BUT YOU'RE HERE ANYWAY SO DON'T LEAVE.

Faror: La la la…. So what do we do while we wait for everyone to show up?

Winry: Eat cupcakes?

Faror: No, we ate those already. Oh! I'm gonna read Furuba 3 cause I got it on sale today at Waldenbooks! (I actually did get it for 40% off on the 18th)

Dustle: And that sticker book you won't shut up about.

*DING DONG*

Dustle: *runs frantically to the door* It's that Amu person and Nudge!

Amu: Uh, hey guys.

Nudge: What's going on? I am PUMPED for tonight.

Faror: Ah ha ha!

Winry: Glad you guys got here okay.

Amu: The guardian girls stayed at home, kay?

Birdy: Aw but they're so cute!

Nudge: Guardian Girls?

Faror: -.-' never mind. Set up your bags in my basement, kay?

Girls: Kay.

*DING DONG*

Faror: I'll get it. *opens door* Elicia, Gracia, Nina and Rose are here guys.

Dustle: Aw, Nina!

Birdy: You guys all rock!

Faror: Yeah, even if Rose is an idiot.

All others: *glare*

*DING DONG*

Birdy: They sure come quick.

Faror: Well, the intro to a story is always the shortest. We gotta get to the reviews!

Dustle: Hey guys!

Faror: Dustle, don't be too careful with them.

Lust: You still don't trust us?

Faror: I have only a bit of distrust with you Lust. Now you two "escorts" scram.

Envy: oh I got a peek at her pjs ha that must be what liani wears

Birdy and Faror: PERVERT!

Envy: aw lighten up you girls are so weird. *leaves*

Gluttony: Um, okay. *leaves*

Faror: Where's Pinako?

Winry: She thought this was stupid and didn't come.

Faror: Oh. Well, darn.

Dustle: Pinako?

Birdy: Never mind.

Faror: And I know one of the review called for Dante to come but there is NO FREAKING WAY that she is coming tonight.

Riza: Am I late?

Faror: Hown'd you get in here?

Riza: '-.- The door was unlocked…

Faror: o.o' oh

Gracia: It looks like everyone is here.

Dustle: Uhm I'll count! *counts people* Birdy, Hannah, me, Winry, Lust, Elicia, Rose, Gracia, Nina, Amu, Nudge, Riza… That's it.

Amu: Lets get this started!

Faror: Lets go!

-In the basement where all is set up-

Faror: Well hello ladies and welcome to the sleepover!

Nina and Elicia: EWOOO!

Birdy: Where's Black Hayate?

Riza: He's not coming.

Nudge: Yeah, yeah, who's the first review from?

Dustle: Plum!

Faror: Plummy.

**ok i'll send you persona's**

**Lust: are you wearing a nighty or pajama's**

**Winry: since ed ain't here can you smack Envy oh wait he's a boy ain't he never mind slap Dante**

**Sloth: why are you sloth you don't seem sloth like**

**Elicia: Your so cute**

**Rose: How on earth did you dye your bangs pink**

**Hannah: I got you brownies for your sleep over I envy those girls I never get invited to sleep overs :'(**

**Shugo girl: what on earth is that thing a fairy (just kidding I have an oc name Maryposa with a chara name Flutter)**

**Nina: your sweet and kind truly a kind person to forgive her father**

**Nudge: OH MAN YOU AND THE FLOCK RULE**

**Dante: I hate you**

**Granny what ever its winry's grandma: why does your head look like a frying pan**

**Riza: Are you going to Marry captain Mini Skirt soon XD**

**Gracia: what was the first thing you felt when you heard your husband was shot**

**all girls: I dare you to go do the shave cream trick on the guys hahaha**

**and those are the only girl characters I can think of unless I can ask other character really have nothing for birdy or your sis sorry**

Dustle: … So _this _is what you do on fanfiction.

faror: Uh huh!

Lust: Well normally I'd wear a nightie but for tonight I'm wearing pajamas. *is wearing chibi lust pajama pants and a black t shirt*

Faror: I want some of those!

Birdy: actually you'd like _anything_ chibi and FMA themed.

Faror: Ah ha ha I guess I would…

Winry: Aagh! Dante's not here!

Faror: You could slap Dustle…

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE. *is mad at her sissy.*

Faror: Jk.

Amu: Sloth? There isn't a sloth here is there?

Faror: Oh that's cause I was confused at first and then I went back and added this part in. You must mean the anime version of FMA sloth. *is used to the manga* We'll call the anime hotline. *dials number*

Envy from the anime: hello?

Faror: Wow you're exactly the same as in the manga!

Envy FTA: yeah what the hell do you want?

Faror: Sloth.

Sloth FTA: What?

Faror: *reads question*

Sloth FTA: Because I was the last homunculi to be made and they needed a name for me.

Birdy: Is that so?

Dustle: Thanks and bye! *hangs up*

Riza: Elicia's turn

Elicia: Aw thanks! You're a nice person. *hugs plumy*

Everyone: Aw.

Faror: Rose!

Rose: They're actually natural!

Amu: As is my hair. All natural pink:

All others: No way!

Nudge: You guys are so lucky! I'd give anything to have pink hair! But of course the flock wouldn't allow it. Max would try to coax me out of it. Fang and Iggy'd just flat out say no. Angel might be okay with it. As would Gazzy.

Winry: ha if I got pink highlights that'd be cool!

Faror: Lets do it and see!

Winry: Wha?

Faror: Come on, lets try it!

Gracia: It could be very cute.

Winry: oh, okay! *sits*

Faror: *grabs highlighting stuff and begins to try* Dustle read the next one.

Dustle: It's for you. *reads*

Faror: I share your pain! I don't get invited either. Sad, ain't it? And thanks again for the brownies! *shares*

Nudge: Oh man these are like the cookies Max gave us!

Dustle: *with mouth full* Whoof nesh?

Birdy: *swallows* Dustle, swallow first!

Amu: Seems to be me. And it's a Guardian Chara but it seems you know. Ha they do look like fairys. And I'd love to meet your OC sometime!

Riza: I don't think that's possible…

Gracia: Next question?

Nina: oh thank you. It really is hard to forgive my daddy but I really do forgive him.

Faror: You're such a good girl. I don't know if I'd be able to do that ever.

Birdy: Me too.

Dustle: Can we not talk about it?

Nudge: If it makes you feel better I've been mutated.

Nina: I'm not alone? *hugs nudge*

Everyone: Aw.

Gracia: She and Elicia are so good.

Winry: I think I'm gonna cry!

Faror: Don't! It'll mess up your hair.

Winry: Oh. Well are you almost done?

Faror: No. Sorry.

Lust: next.

Nudge: ha, thanks. I'll tell everybody when I can.

Faror: You do really rock.

Birdy: Uh huh.

Amu: Don't really know you but you're cool

Nudge: Is that a compliment?

Birdy: Coming from her, yes.

Amu: Next.

Riza: … o//o

Faror: IGNORAAAAANCE!  
Dustle: SO TRUE!

Gracia: You guys really should just get married.

Nudge: and have lots of kids! Cause kids are cool! :P

Riza: Um, it's not in my plans to.

All: IGNORAAAANCE!

Faror: If I may plummy, would you mind if I got them married like you did with Tohru and Kyo in yours?

Riza: I'm not getting married.

Gracia: That's what I thought until I met Hughes. Oh and I was so shocked. I wasn't really sure what to feel.

Birdy: Alright, lets move on.

Faror: Hah, we totally should.

Dustle: What's the shaving cream trick?

Birdy: *sighs*

Nudge: Yes! Come on guys.

-In the boys room-

Riza: This is awkward.

Faror: Get over it. *still doing Winry's hair*

All: *get shaving cream ready*

Faror: okay.

Dustle: AH OHMYGOD THERE ARE SPIDERS ON YOUR FACES!

Lust: *turns on light*

Boys: What, where?!

*one simultaneous SPLAT*

Ed: Aw shi-

Roy: you'll pay for this!

Nina: RUUUN!  
-Back in the basement-

Winry: That was EXTREMELY fun.

Birdy: Yeah.

Faror: All done! *lets down Winry's hair* Oh my god I love it!

Gracia: It's beautiful!

Birdy: It's awesome!  
Dustle: Cool!

Lust: very nice.

Nina and Elicia: *off in their own world*

Amu: Very cool

Nudge: Oh my god it looks SO hot!

Rose: Niice.

Riza: *recovering from being close to Roy while he was sleeping*

Winry: *giddy* Really?

Faror: Oh yeah. I love it.

Winry: Ah ha, thanks.

Dustle: Ohp, that's all the questions.

Birdy: Thanks plum!

Faror: Bye Plummy!!!

Lust: *sighs* This is tiresome.

Riza: It's kind of interesting though

Elicia and Nina: *asleep*

Gracia: oop! looks like they're sleeping. I'll take Elicia home.

Faror: Bye!

Dustle: Kaay. Bye bye!

*they leave*

Riza: Next review?

Amu: I guess?

Faror: From Birdy-nee!

**This is going to be kinda short because I've got so little time...**

**Hannah: Yes, yes you did do a very good job with Sora.**

**Dustle-chan: Spontaneousness! -glomps-**

**Amu: You are too cute! And I named a chicken in Harvest Moon after you. I don't know why, she was my first chicken.**

**Nudge: Eh! Hiyas!**

**Winry: What do you think of the fan?**

**Riza: ... You named your gun "Roy". Well, you really DO love the guy.**

**And I need reviews for my stort AEA like I need air! Thanks for the notice to everyone! **

Faror: Yay, good jobs!

Birdy: Hannah's a good girl!

Faror: *laughs*

Anime Characters + Nudge: ?

Dustle: -.-' never mind.

Faror: I'm just glad I did good.

Riza: Well.

Faror: Whatever.

Rose: Next?

Dustle: Ah ha ha! Yay for glomps! *glomps back*

Others: …

Nina: Zzzz

Lust: Ugh. Next please.

Amu: Uh wow… I'm cute? *happy* Thanks.

Faror: ha you lay eggs like you do in the books! *is punched by amu* Okay, I deserved that.

Amu: And I like chickens. Thank you very much.

Dustle: Hey, NO VIOLENCE!

Nudge: I want a turn!!! Hiyas back! … That's it?

Lust: Seems to be all for you.

Winry: I love the fan, thanks. I painted it so it's all pretty now. But I left it at home.

Faror: Aw.

Winry: Next?

Riza: o//o Can you all stop bothering me about this?

Lust: Hah. Ignorance.

Faror: No, that's not right. You say it like this!

Lust: ?

Faror: IGNORAAAAANCE!!!

Riza: *pulls out gun and shoots, just barely missing*

Faror: AAAH! NO VIOLENCE, RIZA!

Winry: That was short.

Nudge: I can't get over your hair, Winry. Take good care of it so I can see it again next time, kay? I think I'll get blue even if the flock doesn't say I should. Then again I do a lot of stuff I shouldn't.

Riza: Bye, Birdy.

Faror: Isn't that a song?

Birdy: But I'm not leaving!

Faror: hah, I know what you mean about needing reviews! HEY, GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY STORY, KAY?

Birdy: Gah! *ears recovering* O-okay nee-chan. For my own safety.

Faror: hah.

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: Do you have questions, Dustle?

Dustle: Yeah!

**Hannah: Dare you to not hit ed the entire next chapter**

**Winry: How many wrenches do you have, **_**anyway? **_**Dare you to not hit ed the entire next chapter.**

**Nudge: Tell the flock I say hi. (don't know much about you!)**

**Riza: If you don't love Mr. Scary Monster, can I have him???**

**Amu: Ahum… What's your favorite color? (Don't know much about you.)**

**Lust: Who's your favorite out of all the homunculi?**

**Nina: Aw! *glomps***

**Rose: Are you stupid?! Don't you ever watch movies? The trusting guys are always tricked! Anyway, I dare you to kiss ed while Winry AND Nee-san are watching.**

Birdy: Interesting…

Faror: But it's FUN beating up on Edward!

Winry: Yeah! And I have as many as I need.

Birdy: NO VIOLENCE!

Nudge: That's alright! I'll just make Hannah make you read it!

Faror: No. Freaking. Way.

Nudge: I'll convince Fang to come…

Faror: No. Fang's a jerk.

Nudge: Then how about Max?

Faror: …

Nudge: I win.

Winry: Yeah, another one of the flock!

Faror: I'll try.

Riza: .'''

Faror: IGNORAA-mph!

Dustle: *shuts faror up*

Riza: Aren't you like, 12?

Dustle: Yep!

All: O.o''' *stare at Hannah*

Faror: Hey, she didn't get it from me!

Winry: Uh huh.

Birdy: We don't belive you.

Riza: Aanyway. No you can't have him.

Dustle: Aw.

Amu: Uh… Pink.

Lust: I suppose gluttony. He's alright.

Faror: Greed rocks though!

Winry: Do you like him or Ed? Make up your mind!

Faror: EDWARRRRD!

All: *sigh*

Nina: *wakes up for glomp* Eh he he! You guys are so nice.

Birdy: Aw.

Nudge: You're adorable, that's why!

Rose: Uh, I don't think I'm stupid… What's a movie?

Faror: -.-' She's modernly challenged.

Riza: Is that really it? No more questions? Well, thanks Dustle.

Faror: Yeah.

Dustle: True Day.

Faror: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

Dustle: I dunno. Chris made it up.

Nudge: Chris? That's a cool name. Like Brigid.

Faror: *sighs*

All anime characters: *thinking* why do I get the feeling I'm about to be brutally tortured?*

Birdy: Next is from Gemstone11!

**okay lets see**

**Winry: I dare you to shave your head**

**Riza: I'm glad you like Roy**

**Faror: I dare you to call Ed short next chapter**

**Nudge: HEY ITS NUDGE MY FAVORITE GIRL OF MR**

**all girls: sing stupid girls**

**bye**

Birdy: Not a lot, eh?

Faror: Oh well, it works.

Winry: Hell no! Not after I just got the pink!

Faror: Fine, we'll do it next chapter. Cept we'll let Ed do it.

Winry: O.O I'll do it now. *shaves head* I'M SO HIDEOUS!

Faror: Ugh, she's even worse now. *uses powers to grow back hair*

Winry: *mad*

Dustle: Ahem. Moving on.

Riza: o//o

Faror: Okay, NOW I'M GETTING ANNOYED. PLEASE TRY AND SAY NEW STUFF, KAY GUYS?

Amu: hah. serves you right.

Lust: Lets keep it going, shall we?

Riza: Wait, alright, so I like roy. I'll admit it.

Faror: Yay!

Nudge: Next!

Faror: I always call him short, don't i?

Winry: Not really.

Lust: Hah. Invite me back. I'd love to see that.

Nudge: MY TUUUURN! Okay, thanks! I am sooo happy I'm your favorite! *give huge monologue about how she rocks*

Faror: … Enough with the Obama crap. Ha ha I just realized as I typed that, that Obama isn't a word recognized by Word. or at least 2003 anyway.

Rose: Anti-Obama much?

Faror: yes, yes. I'll admit it. I'm not happy Obama won. I watched the inauguration and shook my head. I was like, We're doomed.

Riza: Hm.

Faror: I am NOT happy about this. Not cause I'm racist, kay? Just cause I think we're doomed.

Winry: Enough with your personal problems. Next!

Birdy: Never heard of the song.

Faror: Me neither! I'll look it up. *looks up* Kay, ready? Here we go!

Faror: *in song* Stupid girl Stupid girls Stupid girls

Birdy: Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back. Porno paparazzi girls. I don't wanna be a stupid girl.

Winry: Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there, laughing loud, so all the little people stare. Looking for a daddy, to pay for the champagne

Rose: Droppin' names

Dustle: What happened to the dream of a girl president? She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent. They travel in packs of two and three, with their itsy bitsy doggies, and their teeny-weeny tees

Riza: Where, oh where, have the smart people gone? Oh where, oh where could they be?

Faror: Maybe if I act like that that guy will call me back. Porno paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl *repeats*

Nudge: The disease is growing, it's epidemic, I'm scared that there ain't a cure. The world believes it, and I'm going crazy. I cannot take any more

Birdy: I'm so glad that I'll never fit in. That will never be me. Outcasts and girls with ambition, that's what I wanna see .

Amu: Disaster's all around, a World of despair. Your only concern; "Will they fuck up my hair?"

Faror: Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back. Porno paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl *repeats*

Birdy: And we're gonna end it there because it's long and we wanna keep it _just barely_ in the rating. It's K plus peoples!

Dustle: *clueless*

Faror: Yep. But good song though.

Birdy: It kinda scares me, nee-chan. I'm glad you sang the chorus and just changed it a bit.

Faror: Yeah. It's a good song though.

Riza: Mh hm.

Winry: *ginning evilly.*

Faror: What?

Winry: I wonder how your Edward would feel if he heard you singing this?

Faror: You didn't…

Winry: No, I didn't.

Amu: *catching on* But we can…

Faror: No you can't. I won't sing it.

Riza: In all honesty you have a good voice.

Faror: I won't budge!  
Dustle: Will this help? *grabs hannah's ed plushie*

Amu: yes! this is for torturing is, Hannah!

Faror: Fine I'll sing the damn song.

Winry: The whole thing!

Faror: …fine… *sings*

Nudge: hah. You got into the song at the end.

Faror: Shut up. I need air. *goes outside for a minute*

Birdy: Well. I wonder why she's so mad?

Dustle: Uh, let me put that back… *grabs plush*

Lust: Oh well. It's the first time she's been picked on this entire thing so she can live with it.  
Rose: Yeah I think she can.

Riza: …

Birdy: Next review?

Dustle: Sure. Is from Narnia Naruto. New reader! Hi!

**Really your not yanking my chain then**

**Sloth: MWUHAHAHAHA (jumps on Sloth and beats her with a dead beaver)**

**Lust: I like you so your not getting tortured like the others**

**Winry: You are stupid (hits her with a pie)**

**Riza: I know roys trick so (snaps fingers and Riza clothes burst into flames**

**to reveal cute pink undies with hearts)**

**Hannah: (hands over brownies nothing wrong with them) your not from FMA or**

**lust so your safe from the torture**

**Dante: (roars like a lion and bites off her leg)**

**Rose: did you fall in strawberry ice cream or use alchemy either way you**

**can't have hair dye in that time to have pink hair (throws a giant bowl of**

**jell-o on her)**

**AND THATS ALL WEEHEE (flies out the window)**

Faror: *Is back* Alrighty. He he . *calls sloth and hears sloth crying in pain*

All others: O.o

Faror: LMAO!

Birdy: Wow…

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!  
Lust: That is comforting. I'm glad.

Faror: Next, cause no one cares!

Winry: 8is hit by pie* Ow! it tastes good but that hurt!

Amu: Live with it.

Nudge: *laughing hysterically*

Riza: o//o *clothes are gone* Uh can I please have a change of clothes.

Faror: *evil grin* Yeeeahh… *pushes her into roys room and turns on lights.

Roy: O.O

Riza: O//O

Birdy and Faror: *laughing along with nudge*

Riza: *comes out with new clothes on*

Faror: Hee hee don't kill me.

Dustle: Uh, next?

Birdy: No, it's NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: Brownies! And thankees. I'm happy to know I won't be tortured!

Riza: That's why we had to torture you before.

Faror: …I see.

Winry: I can't wait to give this to Ed…

Faror: *picks up phone to hear dante screaming* Hey, check this out!

Birdy: Yay, we're killing dante!

Dante: *dies for good*

All: YAY!

Faror and Birdy: *sing* JOY TO THE WOOOORLD, THAT DANTE'S DEAD.

Amu: … Moving along.

Rose: It's natural, as I said before.

Faror: Yep yep. Alright, thanks for the stuff, Narnia-Naruto!

Birdy: *sighs* It's all done.

Winry: For reals?

Nudge: Aw. Do I get a special commemorative thing?

Faror: Yeah. There's a season DVD of Faror's QNA in your gift baskets along with a journal with our logo on it!

Nudge: Cool!

Faror: Oh, and I realize you won't have much use for a DVD so nudge there's a gift certificate in there for Lettuce Entertain you. Go to maggianos and you can get a big meal with it.

Amu: I won't ask.

Faror: Alrighty, Dustle and Winry can pick this time.

Dustle: Kaay! Alright…. Here's the anime charrie!

Faror: *grabs from Dustle* Is Black Star of Soul eater!

Amu: And the OC?

Faror: Winry?

Winry: It's Plummy's twin OC's Amber and Ember.

Faror" Ah? Really? Cool! Alright, so that's it. See ya guys. The Boys'll be back next time. I would count on me, Dustle, our guests, winry, maybe rose, Riza, roy, envy. greed, lust… that's all I can think of.

Dustle: Where's Birdy going?

Birdy: I'm taking a break.

Faror: Alrighty so that's it! BYYYZE I LUFF YA! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR MY KITTY DIEGO WILL KILLZ U!


	5. NO WAY NO WAY!

Faror: OMG so many reviews! I got people! Not H&R Block but the same thing ish.

Ed: Guuuh…

Faror: What's with you?

Ed: OH LIKE YOU DON"T KNOW.

Faror: I don't.

Girls: *snicker*

Boys: *glare*

Faror: NO VIOLENCE! Alrighty!

Winry: Oh yeah, ed I have something for you!

Faror: NO NOT THE FUCKING TAPE!

Ed: ? *grins* should be interesting… *listens, and as he understands the song, slowly looks at hannah and makes the WTFH face*

Faror: *dies*

Dustle: OH NO SISSY! NEE-SAN!

Faror: *resurrects* I is fine, Dusty-nee

Dustle: YAY! *glomps her sissy*

Riza: Did you seriously tell them Roy and I are getting married?

Faror: Yep yep. AND ALL YOU AUTHORS OUT THERE! BEWARE, ESPECAILLY YOU PLUMMY! I am a good five chappies into this aaaand my b-day is coming up. I WILL BRIBE YOU WITH CHAPPIES! SO YOU BETTER GET MORE OF THE FURUBA ONE UP, PLUMMY! jk. But pleeeeeease post another chapter asap. I reeeeally want to read more. I've just been writing now adays. No big deal if you can't or have reasons why you haven't. I totally understand. *sits then grabs knees* Itaaai! (Ow)

Roy: ? What's wrong?

Faror: *sees roy and laughs hysterically* Sorry. I'm thinking of a one shot I'm writing about you, Roy. I'll tell you later. But I went ice skating for the first time in my entire life on fri, the 23. so I'm sore.

Rose: Where are the OCs?

Faror: Ah, that's right. Come on, Ember and Amber! You guys get to come on here!

Ember: …

Amber: Hi guys! You all excited?

Ed: Great. As if we need another hyper person.

*Hommunculi enter*

Faror: AAAH THEY'RE ALL HERE!

Envy: shut up female dog no one cares what the heck did I just do dang it

Ed: Swear filter, remember?

Gluttony: can I eat them?

Lust: No, gluttony.

Greed: Hey guys!

Faror: GREED! *glomps*

Greed: Oh ho-ho!

Faror: Yay. *sits down and then realizes her knees hurt really bad again* Itaaaai

Al: I didn't bring Pocky.

Ed: THANK GOD.

Riza: Should we start?

Faror: I dunno. Black*Star isn't here yet.

Black*Star: Hyaa! I'm here to assassinate you, Faror!  
Faror: *punches in the face giving him a severe damaging*

Black*: What the?!

Faror: No violence.

Black*: But you just punched me!

Faror: No one cares now sit.

Black*: *sits angrily*

Dustle: Here we go! First is from Plum!

PLUMMY

**(is having trouble breathing)**

**that was epic and tracy aka Narina got hooked cause i showed her it**

**Winry: I'm having trouble picturing you with pink hair**

**Hannah: Yes marry them especially after Captain Mini Skirt saw Riza in her**

**undies XD**

**Riza: Here (hands her a white wedding gown)**

**Captain Mini Skirt: (hands him a tux)**

**Ed: Watch out for Ember she is good at transmuting boys into girls**

**Rose: Okay cool do you like ed**

**and thats it (brings in the wedding cake and a buffet)**

Faror: … Why was that epic?

Winry: hah, me too. I love the hair though.

Black*: You used to be all blonde?

Winry: Yeah.

Dustle: Lest keep it going.

Ed: You're just jealous you don't have any questions.

Dustle: *punches not very hard*

Faror: NO VIOLENCE! And I will marry them. Next chappie. I has a feeling this one is long enough. Plus, I got invites to send out.

Riza: What?!

Roy: Wait, that's arranged marriage!

Faror: Fine. I know you keep a ring in your pocket. Propose already, Captain Mini Skirt.

Riza: O//O

Roy: //'' Okay…

Faror: Aw!

All others: Shhh!

Roy: *takes out ring* Okay, um. Riza Hawkeye… You are a very beautiful woman and I love you so much. So uh, well… Would you uh…

Faror: *trying really hard not to shout*

Roy: Would you do me the honor of marrying me?

Riza: o//o Roy… Yes! *kisses Roy meaningfully*

Faror: YEEEEEAH! AWWW YOU GUYS ROCK! *over-happy*

Roy: I love you Riza

Riza: I love you Roy.

Black*: *doesn't really get it*

Ed: Uh okay then.

Al: That's so awesome

Winry: Yeah!

Faror: Alrighty. Next?

Riza and CMS: *take said items* Uh, thanks.

Faror: *cries in happiness*

Ed: aw save the Mushy crap.

Winry: How can you be so cruel?!

Faror: Yeah, ed!

Ed: I just can. I really wanna get out of here.

Roy: What, mad that there are three girls here you wanna marry, and they wanna marry you, but you can't make up your mind?

Rose, Winry and Faror: WHO IS SHE? *turning to eachother* KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! HE'S MINE! *realize they've just said this out loud*

Winry: Er

Rose: Um

Faror: That is

Dustle: NEXT!

Amber: That's adorable guys.

Ed: Watch out…?

Ember: She's right, you know.

Amber: hah, no one knows us better!

Ed: I'm confused…

Black*: that's enough about you guys! What about me?

Faror: Shut up or leave.

Black*: *shuts up*

Rose: Uh I think the answers obvious. I do. ^.^

Faror: DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND GET IN MY WAY!

Rose: Aaah! *afraid of Hannah when she's mad*

Faror: BTW you authors all do realize I'm madly in love with ed. No? Now ya do!

Ed: Guuuh….

Roy: That was short for Plummy the Great.

Faror: Well, I did recommend what characters were gonna be here.

Hommunculi: *kinda disappeared for a while cuz I forgot they were there*

Envy: yeah no one cares.

Faror: Watch it. I'll kick you AND Black*Star out.

Faror: NEWAY. Thanks for the questions, Plummy! Do you want to come to the wedding? Get back to me on that.

Al: Who is next?

Faror: I just realized something. Uh, Riza and roy, you probly need to make wedding arr. right?

Riza: …I bet we do.

Faror: Well I'll give you your questions right now an I will invite all of the authors to your wedding next chappie.

Riza: Sounds good.

Faror: Kay. For Riza from Holly of the Anime Portal: **Riza: MARRY PERVSTANG OK I GO TO YALLS WEDDING**

Riza: Oh, yeah. I will. You may come.

Faror: She has to be 'allowed?' From same for roy: **Roy: Why are you a perv**

Roy: I'm not! Well I better stop now I am getting married.

Faror Damn straight. From Narnia: **Riza and Roy: I am happy you are getting married atleast plum says you are**

Both: thank you. We are next chappie

Faror: You can come! Righty. Next is Gemstone: **Riza captain mini skirt: MARRY ALREADY (rez chainsaw if they don't)**

Riza: We're marrying! Okay? Come to the wedding

Roy: NOT THE CHAINSAW!

Faror: Das ist es. That's it. GO PLAN YOUR PARTY WEDDING THING WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!

Riza and Roy: *leave to do so*

Lust: Well isn't that nice.

Greed: Yeah. Cool for him.

Gluttony: Will there be cake?

Envy: I get the feeling we wont be invited are there cookies in the kitchen

Faror: Yeah.

Envy: *goes to get a cookie*

All: O.o

Dustle: Kay, here's from Holly of the Anime Portal!

**OH BOY ITS TIME TO TORTURE ED**

Ed: Uh oh

**Ed: Your so short that you can hang glide with a dorito**

**Hannah: Tracy or Narina as you know her ish my cousin :3**

**Winry: YOUR WIERD I MEAN OMG YOU OBSESS OVER AUTOMAIL WHILE NORMAL GIRLS**

**OBSESS OVER CLOTHES**

**Envy: are you a girl or boy**

**Gluttony: WTF is your spit made out of acid**

**Greed: ZOMG GREED (tackle glomps him)**

**Armstrong: YOUR A LIER YOU CAN'T BE THAT RIPPED WITHOUT STEROIDS**

**Hughes: you were my fave to i hate that cross dressing palm tree for killing**

**you**

**Al: whats it like being thought of as the older brother when your younger XD**

**(holds up a white kitten)**

**Scar: BEGONE FROM MY ROOM (throws him into your place sorry Hannah Tracy threaten death by a dead beaver if i didn't but don't worry he has a shock**

**collar so if he tries to kill anyone he'll get shocked)**

**Pinako: why are you so small**

**Nina: Wow I seriously want to kill my dad if he did that to me**

**Tucker: (growls and punches him until he bleeds)**

**Trisha not sloth: you were so nice i cried when you died**

**Ed and Als dad: WTF MAN WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN FOR YOUR WIFES FUNERAL AND HOPEFULY HAVE PREVENTED ED FROM BEING ARMLESS AND ALL BEING A WALKING PIECE OF FURNITURE DAMN IT I WANT ANSWER YOU LOUSLY DEADBEAT**

**and yeah sorry (walks away)**

Faror: May I call you Holly? Holly of the Anime Portal is rather long…

Ed: SCREW THAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE LIVES IN A MOUSE HOLE BUT IS CRUSHED BY THE MICE THEMSELVES SO HE HAS TO LIVE IN THE CHEEZE?

Faror: You.

Ed: Grah, why you little!

Ember: *transmutes into girl*

Ed: WHAT THE FLIP?!  
Amber: Ah! Uh, Ember, please turn him back!

Ember: I like him better this way.

Winry: Ugh… this is giving me bad mental images. Turn him back.

Al: O.O'

Dustle: *laughs manically*

Faror: Uh uh uhm…

Ember: Fine. *turns back*

Faror: Oh, Narnia ist your cuz? Coolio! So that rocks.

Dustle: Birdy was actually our cuzin if anyone was wondering.

Winry: Oh! that makes sense.

Faror: And you're always stealing her Pajamas.

Dustle: Eh he he…

Envy: wtf I am a boy why do you ask

Faror: SHE'S NOT ASKING FOR WHAT REASON YOU'RE THINKING!

Envy: Oh man

Faror: God youre a perv more than Captain Mini Skirt…

Gluttony: Acid?

Lust: Never mind. He's stupid.

Rose: Uh, next?

Greed: *is glomped* Hey.

Faror: Keep your perverted thoughts away from my reviewers and test subjects!

Characters: Test subjects?!

Faror: uh… that is… I mean… NEXT!

Winry: Amrstrong isn't here.

Ed: Let's keep It that way.

Faror: My pinkys are burning from typing this all.

Ed: Haha. Serves you right.

Ember: *claps hands*

Amber: No, ember!

Al: Uh, lest move on.

Dustle: Is for Hughes.

Hughes: * appears* I seem to get that a lot.

Faror: PROTECT HIM FROM THE PALM TREE!

Envy: -.-'

Hughes: *disappears*

Al: Aw another kitty?

Faror: Is so cute! *pets* What's this ones name?

Al: Is name is Ramune

Ed: STOP NAMING YOUR PETS AFTER FOOD!

Al: Shut up! I can do what I want! And it's always awkard for me.

Dustle: Next!

Faror: Why is scar in your room?

Winry: Pinako is small because she's old!

Rose: Makes sense enough.

Lust: Moving along…

Faror: I would kill my dad anyway. I hate my dad.

Ed: me too.

Faror: *hits on head* No one asked you.

Black*: *is bored*

Dustle: Next?

Faror: Uh, that's about all worth answering. And don't dis hoenhiem. He turned good in the end.

Ed: Psh.

Faror: HE DID!

Al: …

Faror: Ugh I'm not crazy! It was because he was immortal and he realized that he didn't want to cause anymore pain for his family! He couldn't let Ed and Al rely on him! DO YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCH THE ANIME?! (is only able to read the manga)

Black*: Why are none of these for me?! You're all getting in my spotlight!

Faror: *punches* I repeat shut up or leave..

Black*: *sits angrily and eats cookie*

Faror: Good boy

Amber: Uhh… should we move on?

Dustle: Good idea. this is from Narnia.

**I'M BACK ;D**

**Ed: since I know Plum and her oc how does it feel meeting another alchemist**

**with automail**

**Hannah: That was an epic chappy**

**Winry: I dare you to kiss Ed now MWUHAHAHA**

**Envy: are you really a guy your english voice actor was a woman and you weara freckin mini skirt until recently plum and i thought you were a girl :B**

**Nina: want some cake**

**Tucker: I HATE JOO (bites tuckers leg off)**

**Rose: I dare you to cute your hair short**

**And thats all i gots XD**

Faror: Ish it bad your backz?

Ed: Yes.

Faror: *slaps*

Winry: Come on.

Ed: Oh, uh Ember? Well it's interesting. Though the person herself has turned me into a girl ONCE and ATEMPTED to do it again!!!

Girls: *snicker*

Ed: *glares*

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: HOW WAS THAT SO EPIC? I can totally tell next chappie is going to be epic but seriously, it was epic? Thanks I guess. Also may I call you Tracy? I'll have you know that Hannah is my real name. It annoys me to get called by my penname(s) (I.e. Faror, Emlyn, Niquala) and it kinda annoys me to call people by their pennames when I know their names.

Al: Cause we all wanna be friends!

Faror: Yep!

Winry: Uh, do we have to do the next one?

Faror: I dunno. Do you wanna get a serious beating?

Winry: No…

Faror: TOO BAD! *uses authoress powers*

Winry: *kisses ed*

Ed: O.O

Faror: GET OFF OF HIM!

Winry: But I didn't mean to-

Faror: *hits Winry upside the head with a book.*

Dustle: Was that a good idea, sissy?

Faror: Yep. I haven't kissed Ed yet, and I'm saving him for my first kiss! Nobody steal him!

Rose: You wish!

Faror: Grrr…

Dustle: Uh, NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: That's Right! so now. Envy.

Envy: wtf I am a guy wtfh.

Faror: I kinda figured, but I wasn't sure for a while. (I mean, look at his arms people. He's pretty ripped for a girl. Which he isn't)

Envy: wtf I am goin to go to get gluttony some food so hel shut up

Gluttony: Food! (if that didn't work, it's a music note)

*leave*

Faror: Um, okay.

Nina: Cake!

Faror: Oh crap I think I'm gonna barf. I heard something really sick about cake the other day. DON'T READ IN THE * IF YOU DON"T WANNA KNOW!

*ya no portillos? they put mayo in their cake*

Ed: Eew. Gross.

Nina: *didn't hear and is eating cake*

Faror: Yep. I can't think about cake anymore…

Dustle: NEXT

Faror: Tucker aint here. We'll kill him sometime, don't worry. maybe after the wedding?

Nina: You're gonna kill my daddy?!

Faror: Well, Um, See your daddy's a bad man. You can live with us though!

Nina: Oh, okay! *not sad for long*

Ed: That was… Surprisingly easy…

Black*: Next

Rose: Uh, okay.

Faror: DO IT DO IT DO IT!

Rose: *cuts hair about chin length*

Faror: Ew, don't cut your own hair ever again. *evens it out*

Rose: Does it look okay?

Faror: I guess so.

Ed: Yeah, I liked it better long.

Winry: Me too.

Al: Wasn't really much of a dare…

Faror: Oh well. That's all? Okays Bye bye Narnia! You is invited to the wedding so remember that!

Dustle: Now for Gemstone!

GEMSTONE

**HI HANNAH**

**Ed: Here its yummy (hands him chocolate milk) Drink it or next review I'm**

**calling you shrimpy McGee**

**Winry: (laughing butt off at what she did by shaving her head)**

**Lust: what happen if I told you that like Negi of Negima when I sneeze**

**something ba... (sneezes and lust dress turns to black cherry blossoms)**

**Hannah: Want some cookies :3**

**and bye**

Al: Not to long, eh?

Faror: I'm going to use that to my advantage. My pinkys are killing me.

Ed: that's what happens when you're life is spent on the computer.

Faror: Shut up ed.

Ed: *takes choco milk* Uh, anyone want this?

Faror: You wanna be called short? And HEY! IS THAT OBERWEIS CHOCO MILK?!?! YOU BETTER DRINK IT! Dude, Oberweis has the best choco milk in the world.

Ed: Um, okay. *drinks* Wow that is good.

Faror: Yay he dranked it!

Al: Winry's up next

Winry: …Thank you. Ya know, I didn't really want to shave it.

Faror: But it was still funny.

Ed: Did I miss something?

Faror: Not just something. the apparent EPIC chappie.

Amber: Uh, lets keep going guys. I don't want you guys to fight.

Ember: …

Lust: *dress changes* What the?!

Faror: O.o um here *hands another dress*

Lust: *puts on* Who is negi from Negima?

Faror: *faceplants* Nm. It's another charrie.

Dustle: NEXT

Faror: COOKIES! I remember that cookie crisp commercial from when I was a kid. It was like the wolf trying to steal it or something and they were encouraging kids to eat cookies for breakfast. COOOOKIE CRISP.

Ed: Wasn't that trix?

Faror: That was a bunny. And I remember in the end all cereal tasted/s like crap. I hate cereal.

Winry: Milk and cereal

Dustle: Milk and cereal!

Al: Milk and cereal

Faror: Cereal and milk! No seriously. I luv the cookies. thankees kindly.

Dustle: Aw that's it.

Faror: You is invited back for the weddin, remember that!

-Birdy's review-

Ed: The next one is odd…

KAITO

**I don't have any FMA fics, but I have a Death Note OC (although her story**

**isn't up yet)**

**She's called K. Or Kei. Either one. She's got messy brown hair+brown eyes,**

**likes salty food, is smart, cheerful... very tall (I smell short jokes... if**

**you use her, that is. ^^)**

**You should use someone out of Death Note or Ranma 1/2 for the anime**

**character... xD**

Faror: Uh, thanks for the idea. Um and if you want the OC to appear then you need to get involved in the story first. Plium's and Birdy's OC's ended up here because Okay Birdy's my cuzin and I wanted to but Plum was here from the start. That's why they got in.

Amber: Yay we made it!

Ember: Uh, yeah.

Faror: That seems to be it everyone!

Winry: OMG I can't wait for the wedding!

Faror: Yeah. So guys, try to only de a few questions. But if you have a song request to be played at the wedding, or for Riza and Roy to dance to or, something like that, then lemme no! Also tell me in your review if you would like to be at the wedding. Riza's maid of honor is Winry as of now, and her flower girl is TOTALLY Nina.

Nina: Yay!

Faror: Roy's gonna figure out all his crap later.

Ed: Knowing my luck he'll pick me for "ring bearer"

Faror: Cause you're as little as a kid!

Ed: WHY YOU!

Faror: Hey, you mentioned it. Well, that looks like all for this time. Now I'll tell you the bad news, though it's good too. Good news, I'm in a musical for my town's park district. Bad news, I won't be updating a lot due to practices. I don't see the harm in telling you I'm only part of the ensemble, (and extra) and a chess piece. the musical is Through the Looking Glass.

Winry: Cool!

Faror: Yep. There will be no guests next chappie, for we have a party to go to! I'll see ya'll next time, so review and all that jazz. Cupcake? *hands nice reviewers choco cupcakes*


	6. The Wedding

Faror: Weddings are so sweet, eh, ed-ed?

Edward: Shut up. I still can't belive-

Faror: WAIT don't tell them the secret yet!

Edward: -that you got me to wear a tux.

Faror: AW YOU SPOILER! OH well. It looks good on you ed! Will you wear one at our wedding?

Edward: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!

Faror: Shush ed. The wedding's starting soon. You're one of Roy's groomsmen no? Shape up!

Ed: Yeah yeah yeah.

Faror: I'm still happy Riza picked me for music stuff!

Ed: I'm still in shock that you do music stuff. You really can play trumpet?

Faror: *slaps* Of course I can! I can do piano too!

Ed: Great…

*knock at the door*

Faror: Yeah? *gets door* yay, is it time?!

Roy: Yeah…

Faror: OMG ROY IS IN A TUXZ! *takes picture of him and ed standing next to eachother* Like ed ed!

Roy: Come on.

-In the Church-

*All reviewers are present in the pews along with lotsa other people that I don't need to mention*

Faror: Here we go! *happy for the two. Begins to play on the piano*

Roy: *walks up to the altar*

Hughes: *stands next to roy*

Ed and other groomsmen: *stand next to Hughes*

Faror: *mentally* EEEE!

Becky (who is only in this one chappie) : *stands on opposite side*

Winry, Rose and bridesmaids: *stand next to becky*

Elicia, Nina and Dustle: *come in spreading flowers*

B. Hayate: *walks behind girls as ring bearer*

Riza: ^.^ *happy and walks down the aisle wearing pretty wedding dress*

faror: I feel like crying but I can't!

Preacher man: (Who has no name) We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Riza, do you take Roy to be your husband?

Riza: ^///^ I do

Preacher man: Roy, do you take Riza to be your wife?

Roy: I do.

Riza: ^//////////////////^

Preacher man: I now pronounce you man and wife.

Riza and Roy Mustang: *kiss vewy happiwy*

Faror: *plays that wedding song idk the name* AW MAN I SAID I WASN"T GONNA CRY! *is crying*

*trumpet is heard overhead*

Dustle: *is crying*

Elicia and Nina: *happy*

Plummy; W00T! GO RIZAAAA!

Gemstone: Yay! *is crying*

Tracy: Yaay!

Holly: YEAH YOU ROCK!

Honey-boney: Aww!

Birdy: That's what I'm talking about!

Faror: I said I'm not gonna cry… *yells at self, then laughs and cries*

-later after the VERY expensive almost nonexistent double-decker with a bar limo drops us all off at the reception-

Faror: *glomps the two* Yaaay Riza!

Roy: What about me?

Faror: You don't count.

Roy: T.T

Faror: Jk Roy

Dustle: Aw Riza, be nice to Roy, kay?

Riza: ^.^ I will, okay Dustle?

Dustle: Yeah!

Faror: Ha, she can be your kid. You want her?

Dustle: YOUR MEAN SISSY!

Riza: Uh…

Roy: No. I don't want any little midgets yet…

Faror: But kids are awesome!

Dustle: *is crying cause she feels hated*

Roy: Aw, come on Dustle. You wanna go dance with me?

Faror: Aw! Roy you're so nice.

Dustle: *sniffles* Yeah. *dances with Roy*

Riza: Where is Ed?

Faror & Winry: Probably stuffing himself with cake, no?

Al: *sighs* He almost did. But he's not.

Faror: Oh. that's a surprise.

Ed: Tch. Like you don't eat a lot.

Faror: As I think I said before I know I do. Speaking of which- there is choco cake. After I eats some, we needs to answer questions.

-Affer I eats some cake…-

Roy: I can't believe I'm getting tortured on my own wedding…

Faror: Actually you guys didn't really get tortured this time.

Riza: … that's refreshing.

Dustle: Les go! *is happys again*

Faror: First is from Gemstone and Tracy and Holly. And a new friend! Honey-Bunny

Ed: What, all in the same review?

Faror: Yep yep!

**Hey Hannah Tracy is grounded and Holly is in hawaii so with my questions I'll be sending you theres and a friend who has no account yet**

**mine**

**Ed: GOOD BOY (hands him ice cream)**

**Winry: Ouch thats gotta hurt (kisses Ed on the lips)**

**Rose Hannah and Winry: WRONG HE'S MINE (kidnaps Ed)**

Ed: *takes ice cream* Uhh… thanks…

Faror: Be nicer! *slaps*

Ed: Fine. Thank you very much.

Faror: Better. Kay kay winry?

Winry: HEY STOP THAT! *she and Hannah slap upside the head*

Faror: *grabs heavy dictionary* LEMME AT 'ER!

Ed: o.o *in shock* That was… sudden…

Faror: EDWARD DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

Winry: And yes it does hurt. You wanna feel it?

Faror; CAUSE I'LL TAKE A WHACK AT YOU!

Riza: Hannah, calm down. The reviewers won't like you and won't read the story if you try to kill them every chapter.

Dustle: Besides: NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: Fine.

Roy: Next?

Faror: EDWARD! *grabs him as he is sucked into purple black hole like in KH.*

Ed: Um, that's alright. You can let go of me.

Winry: NO YA DON'T!

Ed: *is reluctantly saved*

Faror: Yay we win. Now from Tracy!

**Tracy's**

**Ed: YOUR SO CUTE AND CHIBI X3**

**Roy: Sweet (hands him a gift for him and Riza)**

**Riza: I got you a saphire choker to wear**

**Winry: I WANT YOUR WRENCH FOR MY EX HE WENT AFTER LUST RAWR**

**Al: Aw (holds up a black kitten)**

Ed: CHIBI?!

Faror: Calm down. She was just saying you're cute.

Roy: Although the literal translation from Jap. to Eng. of "chibi" is little…

Dustle: Watch it Roy…

Faror: Right. So here we keep on going. Roy?

Roy: Thank you for the gift, what is it?

Riza: Dunno.

All: -.-'

Faror: WELL SHE DIDN'T SPECIFY WHAT IT WAS!!!

Dustle: No violence!

Riza: Yes, I wore the choker. Thank you very much for it.

Faror: I call wearing it next! Is pwetty…

Al: next.

Winry: Here. *tosses ginormous wrench*

All: o.o

Faror: Where'd you get that from? And what do you use it for?

Winry: Granny, and for killing Ed.

All: O.O *back away slowly*

*music changes to MWS Let me Show you the Way*

Faror: *notices* Yay Michael W. Smith! Yeah, I'm Christian. Sue me.

Ed: Geez.

Roy: Next?

Al: *takes kitty* Aw shall I call him Onigiri? Then I have a Pocky, Ramune, and Onigiri!

Ed: STOP NAMING THEM AFTER FOOD!

Al: ISH MY KITTY I'LL NAME HIM WHAT I WANNA!

All: O.O *back away slowly*

Faror: That's it from Tracy. Yayz, now for holly.

**Holly's**

**Ed: Are you the same weight as a chicken**

**Winry: are you a disgruntled troll since you hit Ed with wrenches**

**Nina: Here Nina (hands her a giant cookie)**

**Hughes: I got a doll for your little girl**

**Roy and Riza: OH A WEDDING I'LL BRING THE LIQUOR AND SOME CHOW (brings in the stuff)**

**Hannah: Are you the priest or will you be bringing anderson from hellsing in**

Faror: Yay Chickens.

Ed: … NO…

Faror: Hm… *measures both*

Winry: Survey says?

Faror: Oh, no he's heavier. *whispers to girls* HE'S LIGHTER!

Ed: I HEARD THAT!

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!

Roy: Next please.

Winry: I'm not a troll!

Riza: She's got a point.

Faror: Come on guys, that's mean.

Hughes and Nina: *kinda randomly appear*

Faror: Oh yeah. Nina is your turn.

Nina: Oh man! *holds cookie about as big as herself* Yummy!

Faror: Ah! I want a giant cookie…

Roy: If you're good I'll give you one.

Faror: Yay! Hughes?

Hughes: Oh thanks! Here, this is a picture of Elicia in her flower girl outfit! *give pics everyone*

Faror: AH I LOVE IT!

Ed: -.-

Dustle: Nexty!

Roy: Ah, thanks!

Faror: YES LIQOUR!

All: -.-'

Dustle: Of course she goes after the alcohol. Even if she's technically UNDER AGE.

Faror: IF THEY DON'T KNOW THEY DON'T KNOW!

Roy: uh… Let me go take care of that…

Dustle: Just don't let her near the starbucks. She loves that stuff.

Faror: COME ON ITS JUST A LITTLE! *holds up Starbucks liquor shake*

Roy: No, Hannah.

Faror: Pleeeeease?

All: NO.

Faror; :P you guys are mean!

Ed: It's our job. Next.

Faror: Uh, I didn't know who that was and no I wasn't the preist. I would be bad at that kind of stuff. I'm only good for music.

Riza: And you did a good job.

Faror: Yay! *feels rewarded* Now for Honey-Bunny

**Honey-Bunny's**

**YAY QUESTIONS TO ASK**

**Ed: if it makes you feel better I'm two feet shorter than you**

**Winry: YOUR MEAN HITTING ED WITH WRENCHES IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I'LL CLUB YOU LIKE A BABY SEAL**

**Rose: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN**

**Hannah: SAME WITH YOU HE'S MINE RAWR**

**Al: I have a striped kitten :3**

**Hughes: (cries) WHY YOU WERE SO AWESOME WHY **

**Envy: (lets out war cry and starts beating him with club that will be used for Winry if she hits Ed with a wrench again)**

**Roy: YAY YOU FINALLY POPPED THE QUESTION**

**Riza: Its awesome you'll have the same initials R.M.**

**Lust: (stares in awe at how big her chest is)**

**Bye I like to be in your next chapter**

**(thats Honey Bunny not me) **

Faror: Yaayz. I heart reviews!

Ed: You are? That's amazing!

Roy: I think she was kidding.

Al: Don't tell him that!

Faror: Uh…

Dustle: Guys, let's keep order kay?

Faror: Wow, like you can say that. Winry?

Winry: you would club a baby seal?!

Faror: Now that's just mean!

Winry: Yeah. And what's the deal?

Dustle: I kinda wish you'd stop too.

Rose: *appears for question.* Fine, but Hannah ain't gonna be happy…

Faror: NO HE'S MINE! Actually, I feel I should attempt to make you jealous by saying I might be able to go to a con in Indiana that Vic is at… *hearts*

Ed: … I'm afraid. VIC IF YOU'RE READING THIS GO HIDE IN A CLOSET OR SOMETHING. SHE WILL KILL YOU. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS _NOT_ A D-mph!

Faror: *covers mouth* Oh calm down Ed.

Ed: *prys hand off* But you would kill him.

Faror: No I won't. I'll only glomp him, go I LOVE YOU VIIIC! and after getting pried off by security get thrown out. And that's exaggerating.

Ed: Psh. He wishes.

Faror: ENOUGH ABOUT HIM NEXT QUESTON.

Al: Goodness, all these kitties! Uh… this one can be Sake.

Faror: -.-' a kid shouldn't be naming his pet after wine…

Al: Ah? Is that bad?

Ed: Yes, it's inappropriate.

Al: SHUT UP IT'S MINE.

Ed: WHY DIDN'T YOU YELL AT HER?!

Al: CAUSE I LIKE HER BETTER THAN YOU!

All others: O.o

Faror: o//o

Dustle: *sighs* Come on.

Hughes: *is back a bit* I know. can we talk about something different than my death?

Faror: Yesh, pweash can we?

Ed: How about NEXT?!

Faror: Envy nor any of the homunculi were invited. ask again next time.

Roy: Hah, thank you for the congrats. I think we'll be happy together.

Riza: O///O

Faror: My god, woman! You're married to him! Still… IGNORAAANCE! Last time I'll ever get to say that, huh?

Ed: maybe.

Riza: Yeah, we will. That would be weird.

Dustle: Your kid should be something with an R name then too. Like um, if it's a guy it could be Richard

Faror: Ew no don't pick that name.

Dustle: Aw I thought that was good… Uh how about Ryan?

Faror: hah I know a guy named Ryan. That'd be weird.

Dustle: but it's a good name! Ruth gets dibs on the name for the first girl.

Riza: Should you be picking my kid's name?

Faror: Probably not. But I like Ruth. She's in the bible. Like my name. But I wasn't named after her. And that makes me happy that I won't have to name my kid Samuel and have to give him to the church…

Ed: -.- you wouldn't have to anyway…

Faror: Actually Hannah means full of grace/joy.

Ed: Pah. That's totally messed up. You've got no grace at all.

Faror: I DO!

Mah buddy Trev who randomly appears for this one quote: Says the girl who tripped on nothing and landed on her face this week and tripped 20 times on nothing on a night hike at camp.

Faror: SHUT UP TREVOR!

Mah buddy Trev who randomly appears for this one quote: *disappears*

Faror: I'll have to bring him in sometime.

Dustle: OH YEAH!

Faror: Shut up he's my friend, not yours.

Dustle: AAANYWAY

Faror: That's really it. Hon-bun you can be in next chappie if you don't mind my abbreviating to HB or Hon-bun.

Ed: Who now?

Winry: Brown cow.

Faror: PLUMMY! *glomps*

**Plummy**

**sweet i will come and i will get the chappie up asap i was half way done when a virus went rampent and wiped my hard drive so i got to readd my program**

**Ed: YAY YOU DRANK MILK XD**

**Lust: OMG PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR NEGI HE HAS DANGEROUS SNEEZES TO**

**Al: Aw you got a kitty**

**Hannah: Tracy doesn't mind my name is Emerald but I rather plum sorry**

**Envy: Hey it ain't our fault your english voice actor was a woman and your skirt don't help either girly man**

**Winry Hannah and Rose: I dare you to mud wrestle the winner gets Ed**

**Dustle: whats it like having a loony sister I am loony too but just asking**

**Captain Mini Skirt: A WEDDING OMG YOU DRESS AS VICTOR AND RIZA AS EMILY FROM CORPSE BRIDE IT BE AWESOME :B**

**Riza: I dare you and Roy to dress up as Emily and Victor for your wedding**

**and thats all i got sorry (plays a wedding) **

Faror: Yay you got the chappie up. I GETS TA BEAT UP YUKI!

Ed: …

Dustle: I won't ask.

Faror: Ed ed you're up!

Ed: … Yes I did drink milk.

Faror: YOU SHOULD DO IT AGAIN!!!

Ed: HECK NO!

Faror: Aw. Ice cream is milk ya no.

Ed: So?

Faror: Well if you have a milkshake that's like, two servings of milk!

Ed: WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!

Faror: No.

Ed: You know what?! Suck you!

Faror: *laughing* Suck? What was that supposed to be? The f-bomb? Or screw you?

Ed: The latter. Now Suck you.

Faror: Wow, who programmed that filter? Screw you isn't really that bad…

Dustle: LES NOT TALK ABOUT SWEARS

Al: Lust's not here so yeah he's so cute isn't he?

Ed: You can have it if you want.

Faror: No getting rid of your brother's kitties ed.

Ed: I can do what I want with his crap!

Faror: *slaps* YOU'RE SO MEAN ED CATS ARE NOT CRAP!

Riza: Moving along

Faror: You're already Plummy, Plummy. That's what I've dubbed you and that ain't gonna change! ^.^

Winry: Hah.

Faror: What? It's a good name!

Ed: Yeaaah.

Faror: YOU SHUT UP

Others: -.-'

Faror: YES LETS DO IT!

Rose & Winry: NOW?!

Faror: No… Before next chappie.

Ed: Oh the part they don't see- hey wait a minute… YOU CAN'T GIVE ME OUT LIKE SOME PRIZE!

Faror: On the contrary, edo, we already have.

Ed: AW FLIP IT!

Dustle: *giggles*

Faror: I am not loony!

All (Including hananh): Liar.

Dustle: I'm used to it by now.

Faror: Yeah, you've grown up with me for a LOOOOOONG time.

Roy: No duh.

Faror: OKAY NEXT QUESTION LETS NOT MAKE ME LOOK STUPID

Roy: Ah sorry we woulda but we got the message late.

Faror: Actually I wrote the wedding part earlier and then waited until reviews came in. That's okay though. They can dress up for one song! *Magically changes their clothes to victor and Emily*

Riza: Uh okay

Roy: Cool *they go dance to MWS trilogy*

Faror: While they are doing that…

Dustle: I will read next review!

Faror: Ah?! That's it?

Ed: THANK GOD *is slapped*

Faror: *the slapper*

Winry: Ed be polite.

Faror: Go ahead Dustle-nee

**Birdy-chan **

**-sweetly- May I hurt you, Hannah, for updating BEFORE I EVEN READ THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**-calms- Okay, I'm good. I'm giving gifts today.**

**Riza and Roy: -gives boxes of pocky- My crappy wedding presents to you guys.**

**Black Hayate: -gives a huge box of cookies and another of dog treats- Here ya go! -scratches behind ears-**

**Winry: -gives a subscription to Yen+, and a book of cooking recipes- Enjoy! It's the magazine that Black Star is in, as well as my other favorite anime charries...**

**Ed: -gives him a noogie- Haha, no, that wasn't my real gift. -gives a bottle of ramune-**

**Al: -gives a potted catnip plant- For your kitten.**

**Hannah and Dustle: -gives a big hug each- Dear nee-chans! I'm still trying to get it in my head that you're both about as tall as I am... and I'm older...**

**Anyhow, I think that Roy should sing Jim Brickman and Michael W. Smith's "Love of My Life" or "Valentine"? They're both so lovely!**

**And Hannah, dear Nee-chan, could you please bring in, for the chapter after the wedding, Miharu and Yoite from Nabari no Ou? Please? I will be eternally grateful if you do!**

**That's all, I guess... bye!**

Faror: *duck and cover* AAAH DON'T KILL ME THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE!

Roy: *comes back w riza*

Faror: *breathing hard under a table* Uh go ahead and start*

Riza: It's a nice present, Birdy.

Roy: Yeah. The thought is what counts right?

Winry: Aw you're so nice guys.

Ed: Yeah.

B. Hayate: Ruff! (YAY TREATS!)

Faror: *laughs then remembers she's on a death list*

Winry: Yay Yen!

Faror: AH NO FAIR

Al: Don't you already have a subscription?

Faror: Yeah. BUT I WANT ANOTHER ONE!

Ed: Now that's just selfish.

faror: I'd slap you if I wasn't hiding.

Ed: -.- Ramune…

Roy: Aw, ed be thankful.

Ed: I refuse.

Al: Brother….

Faror: Ha ha you're short… WAIT THAT MEANS I'M REALLY TALL!

Ed: Ha ha. You hate being tall like I short.

Dustle: She also hates it when you call her weak cause she's a girl.

Ed: Psh. Don't I know it.

Faror: Yay I'll bring in Miharu cause I think I know him better… NO WAIT YOITE THEN I CAN REPEAT THE CONVO I HAD WITH YOU ON THE PHONE THE OTHER DAY! *cracks up*

Dustle: -.-'' you mean the one I wasn't supposed to listen to?

Faror: Yeah that's the one!

All: -.-''

Faror: An now without further ado, Roy singing Love of My Life!

Roy: What?

Faror: GO SING DUMMY!

Roy: Okay…

Faror: *begins music* (BTW this is on Youtube: .com/watch?v=wYfVsVL7nIc )

Roy: _I am amazed _

_When i look at you_

_I see you smiling back at me_

_It's like all my dreams come true _

_I am afraid _

_If i lost you girl_

_I'd fall through the cracks _

_And lose me track in this crazy lonely world_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe _

_When the nights can be so long_

_And gave me the strength _

_And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

Riza: Roy… *tears*

Faror: OH MAN HE'S SO GOOD

_Now here you are _

_With midnight closing in_

_You take my hand as our shadows dance_

_With moonlite on you skin_

_I look in your eyes_

_I'm lost inside your kiss_

_I think if i'd never met you_

_About all the things i'd missed_

_sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_when a love can be so strong _

_and faith gave me the strength _

_and kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

Faror: Now Riza will answer with I am Amazed, also by Jim Brickman!

Riza: What?!

Faror: DO IT

Riza: Okay…  
Faror: *plays musica*

Riza: _Used to feel like rain fell down_

_Even in the sun_

_Every dream I ever had_

_Always came undone_

_So how is it possible_

_I'm in your arms tonight_

_I'm amazed_

_How you found your way_

_To my heart_

_Drove through the dark_

_It's so strange how life changes_

_And suddenly, you're lovin' me_

_And I'm amazed_

_I'm amazed_

_Feel so safe inside your kiss_

_Like I'm comin' home_

_I never could imagine this_

_When I was on my own_

_Now everything's impossible_

_When I'm lookin' in your eyes_

_I'm amazed_

_That you found your way_

_To my heart_

_Drove through the dark_

_It's so strange how life changes_

_And suddenly, you're lovin' me_

_I'm amazed_

_I'm amazed_

_A fuller life for me_

_I can't believe_

_That after all this time_

_I'm smilin' again_

_And I don't know when_

_I've been more alive_

_I'm amazed_

_That you found your way_

_To my heart_

_Drove through the dark_

_It's so strange how life changes_

_And suddenly, you're lovin' me_

_I'm amazed, I'm amazed_

_Ooh, I'm amazed, ooh_

Riza: Was that good?

Faror: *in tears* MAN O MAN I GOTTA DO SOMTHIN NOW ED GET UP HERE!  
Dustle: You guys are so sweet.

Al: Yeah. go dance now.

Riza: Alright.

Roy: ^.^  
Riza: ^.^

Faror: Aw they're so cute together. ED GET UP HERE WE'RE PLAYIN A SONG FOR THEM PEEPS!

Ed: HECK NO

Faror: *sighs* I didn't want to use these buuut… *uses authoress powers to make him do it.*

Ed: *subconsciously walking up to the stage* Fine I'll sing.

Faror: *grabs mic* Kay all you peeps listen up. Ed's gonna sing Hello Beautiful by Vic Mignogna in his Vic voice for Riza an Roy. I'm playing piano so don't boo me, boo him. Here we go!

Ed: Yeah…

Faror: *starts playing piano*

Ed: *clears throat* _Hello my beautiful_

_It seems I just can't stay away_

_It's been so very long_

_That I've felt anything this strong_

_You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago_

_I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know_

_That I love love love you_

_I need need need you_

_I long long long to hold you in my arms again_

_I'm so so sad to_

_Ever hurt hurt hurt you_

_I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before_

_(heeeeey yey yeah oh…)_

_(Ooo-oh oh)_

_I love love love you_

_I need need need you_

_I long long long to hold you in my arms again_

_I'm so so sad to_

_Ever hurt hurt hurt you_

_I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before_

_Please can I have one more…hello_

Faror: Oh man you rocked Ed. I heart your voice.

Ed: Yeah yeah.

Riza: It was a nice thing for you to do.

Ed: You're welcome.

Faror: And that concludes this chappie! Everyone had a good time?

All: Yes.

Faror: Next Guests is Yoite of Nabari, and I shall bring in Kyo of Furuba cause I don't wanna do an oc next chappie. Also Roy and Riza is goin on a honeymoon so don't ask em questions kay?

Al: See yaz!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JIM BRICKMAN, HIS SONGS AND SAME WITH VIC


	7. I'm still here!

Faror: I know I haven't updated in a while and I am getting your hopes up for no reason but this is only a note to let you all know that my brain isn't fried from Drama so I should be able to post a chappie soon. Drama's sucked all my time up. I'm really sorry guys. I will get one up in TWO WEEKS I PROMMIIIIIIISE ON WORD OF COOKIES!

Ed: Psh.

Faror: WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO SAY?!

Ed: You're pathetic.

Faror: *drops over exhausted*

Al: Nani?! Um, yeah we'll be back in a week! Hannah will do anything nice you ask. Also if you guys had cut off reviews you can post them again!!! *cough* Plum *cough* Bye!


	8. WE'RE BACK!

Faror: GAAAH! Alice… Mirror… Musical… Tech week… brain…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

Ed: Geez.

Winry: OH NO!

Birdy: I _TOLD _you drama and amp were dangerous!

Faror: Can't breathe!

Ed: I repeat. Geez.

Dustle: Hee~hee! Hannah's so funny! She was a Jaberwocy!

Al: -.-' That's "Jabberwocky."

Faror: *as if going into robotic routine* **sings** _Jabberwocky,_ _Talky talky! Can you comprehend every word I'm sayin?_

Al: Not again… SNAP OUT OF IT HANNAH!  
Faror: *wakes up* Sorry. Musical totally trashed my brain.

Winry: 'Twas a good performance though.

Faror: *Back into jabberwocky song* _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. In the wabe!_

Ed; WILL YOU SHUT UP?!

Faror: Sorry. Like I said, the thing fried my brain. And BTW guys, I'm still not dead and I want to do it again!!!!

All: *faceplant* Hasn't she learned anything?

Faror: THE WORLD OF DRAMA IS A SCARY PLACE NOW LETS GO!

Yoite: …Must you shout?

Faror: Oh yeah! I forgot about our guests!

Kyo: I'll teach you to forget me!

Winry: *smashes upside the head with a wrench*

Faror: Yes, there is Kyo and Yoite, and I brought Miharu in anyway!

Miharu: Yeah. Hi.

Faror: BE HAPPY NOW LETS GO! Oh wait jsyak, the love birds are on their honeymoon!

Ed: *reads first review*

**T.C. MEADE**

**Oh, I have some things to say to the characters!! **

**First, Edo-kun (-KUN, NOT -CHAN AS SOME LOSER CALLED YOU *glare*): Question 1: Hey, have you noticed that you're actually taller than Winry now? Manga chapter 84 page 16. You're at LEAST three inches taller than her. ^^ Guess Winry has no reason not to marry you now, huh? **

**Question 2: Are you aware that you look unbelievably sexy with your hair down? Seriously, every time I see you with your hair not in a braid, I think about things that would be censored even in an R-rated movie. You're so hot. ^^**

**Question 3: In my FMA fic, you came back to Resembool after AL got his body back and after she'd made you an apple pie, you gave her a promise ring and asked her to make you THAT promise (you know what I mean). You were so serious and nervous and then she hugged you and said "Yes! Of course!" and it was unbelievably cute the way you blushed. I'm smiling just thinking about it! Then later in the fic (the following hasn't been released in the chapters yet, it's a spoiler, I just wanna scare you is all) you went back to Central with Al to check out the library (because while Al had his body back, you didn't get yours at the same time) and while you were there some rebels (it's more complicated than that but whatever) went to the Rockbells' and filled the house with a poison gas. Of course when you and Al got the threatening letter from the rebels you both hooped on the first train out and Central, but when you got to the Rockbell house you found Winry collapsed on the floor and thought she was dead because her heartbeat and breathing was slowed till it was nearly imperceptible. You thought she was dead and you were so upset, and for the reader it's touching and terrifying at the same time... and yeah. So, uh, why don't you comment on this little summary?**

**Question for Winry: You know, you cry a lot. Like, A LOT. Considering how tough you make yourself out to be, one would think you'd be less of a crier. Also, a suggestion: Next time you see Ed's broken his automail, instead of chucking wrenches at him, run up and kiss him just to throw him off. He might act like he feels violated at first but we all know Ed's a big fat liar.**

** Rose: You're a big Edward-hogging... uh, meanie-head. (^^') Rose, face it, you are not canon, you are somewhat -no, scratch that- VERY annoying, and you'll never get Edo-kun as long as Winry's around. She outshines you in every category. I say you give up while you still look like you have a chance, that way at least 13-year-olds writing crappy fanfiction will still pair you with Ed sometimes. **

** Author: *bites your face* Enough of this crushing on Edward. It irritates me, seeing as I die a little inside every time I see "EdxOC" or "Edx[insert name of character other than Winry here]" And yeah, I know I made the "Ed looks dead sexy" comment earlier but, hey, whoever said I wasn't a hypocrite? Pas moi!**

Faror *sniffles* my face!

Ed: I'm starting!

Faror: Now I'm neglected!

Birdy: There there. *comforts*

Ed: Yes, I did actually know that.

Faror: Birdy noticed that before I did.

Ed: Yeah so shut the short jokes!

Faror: *makes ed shorter than winry again*

Dustle: Atleast you're taller than me.

Ed: HANNAAAAAAH!  
Faror: Uh oh…

Kyo: You have another question. *chucks q.*

Ed: *stops at 2nd question. Uh, thanks?

Faror: oooh he is sexy isn't he? Mah shmexy wittle Ed-ed…

Ed: STOP THAT! AND GET OFF ME!

Yoite and Miharu: …

Faror: *was hugging him from behind* Aw but your so shnuggly…

Birdy: You're gonna piss off the reviewers. *cough*

Faror: Riiiight. *smirks*

Dustle: Um… *is uncomfortable around these strangers talking about things that little children should not hear*

Faror: NEXT!  
Ed: Uh… that was hard to follow… It sounds cute. what is the name of the story so I can read it?

Faror: AND SO I CAN BURN IT! jk, I will probably read it. Oh speaking of burning, WHO WANTS TO GO WITH ME TO BURN ALL OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS?!

Winry&Birdy: MEEEEE!!!

Dustle: Sure.

Ed: Aw, shut up Hannah.

Faror: LET'S GO!

- BORDERS!-

Faror: Hi, I'd like to buy all the copies of twilight in existence! *happy and completely normal*

Clerk: Uh, I don't have all of them.

Faror: Oh you don't do you? Well I want all the copies you can get me.

Clerk: That will be 1,000,000 dollars

Faror: WHAT?! *depressed*

- home-

Birdy: Well, we tried.

Faror: Yeah… *still unhappy*

Al: It's okay, let's keep going!

Winry: My turn! *reads* Oooh…

Faror: *smirks* lets test it! *crushes ed's automail*

All: O.O How did she…

Winry: Hannah… *angry and in shock* How the froot loop did you break the automail?!

Faror: ^.^

Ed: WHAT THE FROOT LOOP!? Who did that?! *is confused and angry*

Dustle: *sneaks out quietly*

Ed: GET BACK HERE!

Faror: Oh yeah. the eff bomb is now fruit loop.

Ed: Or froot loop in this case.

Faror: The worst is yet to come Ed-ed.

Dustle: Yes… *smirks and is evil*

All: Uh….

Winry: Oh well. *kisses ed*

Ed: WT FROOT LOOP WOMAN?!

Faror: Hee hee…

Rose: *appears* Uh… I guess. Bye Ed! All done with you.

Birdy: That fast?

Rose: Yep. Besides, he's mean.

Ed: AM NOT!

Dustle: IS TOO!  
Faror: *nods* He is, ain't he?

Ed: YOU"RE NOT HELPING!

Dustle: Uh, that's the point.

Faror: That was… weird. Now. STOP BITING MY FACE!

Birdy: So she likes Ed! Why the hell do you care?

Faror: Thank you. Well put Birdy. Hypocricy is not good.

Ed: Oh well.

Faror: *sighs* Yep…

Kyo: What now?

Faror: *glomps miharu* YAAY!

Miharu: Please get off…

Faror: Fine. *tries to glomp yoite*

Birdy: NOT GOOD! *tries to stop but fails*

Yoite: *sees her coming* Oh. *uses Kira*

Faror: AAAAH *falls over unconscious*

Yoite: …

Winry: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Birdy: *sighs* I thought I told her about hugging him…

Faror: All better!

Kyo: You… are just strange…

Dustle: No, really?  
Ed: shall we move on?

Birdy: Good idea. here is my questions!

**Birdy-CHAN **

**AW That was so cute! ^^ -glomps everyone-**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU'RE REALLY BRINGING YOITE IN! -does a happy dance-**

**Okay, I admit, I had caffine this morning. Not too much, though. And eggs always affect my brain.**

**Now... Gifts! If Black Hayate is there, he gets a dog blanket. Don't ask why. I don't know.**

**Risa! You get another big hug!! -hugs tightly- And a camera.**

**Roy! A bikini for your new wife, and swimming trunks for you! Again, don't ask.**

**Ed gets a chance to win a ticket to Disney World. I put his name in a drawing. Same with Kyon-kyon. Plus, I want to know, what kind of pocky do they like best?**

**Al, you get... hm... my friend says a suit for your kitten. And a red bandana.**

**Winry you get a cell phone! And another one for Ed... Call him and drive him nuts!**

**And last of the characters that I can think of, I... can't help... must- GLOMP!! -glomps Yoite and backs away hastily- And you get an apple.**

**Sayounara, all! Can't wait to see you again! ^^ And be sure to treat each other well, especially the guests, every chapter. Not counting such as Kyo and Ed.**

Faror: YAAAY CAFFIEDE!

Kyo: That's CaffiNe.

Ed: Not anymore. If you wanna stay alive that is.

Faror: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MAH SPEAK IMPEDIMENTE?!

Kyo: Noooo oh great ruler…

Faror: YOU ARE JUST PUSHING IT!!!!  
Kyo: *runs*

Ed: That takes care of him.

Miharu: How?

Yoite:…

Winry: Oh he won't be back so soon. That's how things work around here. Hannah threatens them and they run away.

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!

Faror: First!

Birdy: Yeah I was kinda hyper like I said. I sent the stuff to them.

*phone rings*

Faror: *picks up phone* Yeah? Hey its them!

Roy: So um, hey why did you send me a bikini and stuff?

Birdy: Cut me some slack!

Roy: Whatever. Riza's out getting a tan right now so she wanted me to tell you that she loved it. And we've taken a lot of pictures.

Faror: Oh, you guys wanna be part of a one shot?

Roy: Uh, sure as long as it's not weird.

Faror: It's a cute thing. So don't worry. It'll be online soon.

Roy: Alright. I have to go now.

All: BYYYEZ!

*Hangs up*

Ed: At least he liked it. It's only a _chance?_

Faror: Yeah! Looks like you're goin to Disney with Kyo. You both won.

Al: That'll get rid of him.

Ramune (in suit): Meow~

Pocky (in bandana): Mrrw!

Faror: AWWW!

Winry: They are so cute!

Al: Yeah :3

Kitties: :3

Faror: Nextish!

Winry: A cell phone?

Faror: you do know she's just gonna take it apart…

Miharu: Why would she do that?

All: …

Yoite: … (Because his is just a different kind)

Winry: ITS BEAUTIFUL THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER TAKEN APART THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Faror: See?

Ed: She likes to take stuff apart

Faror: Thanks for the ?'s Birdy! Now Plummy's turn

**Plumalchymest**

**ok we all just agreed on each giving a dare**

**Me**

**I dare everyone to do the caramell dansen**

**Honey**

**I dare everyone to kiss me**

Faror: She lost all the ?'s.

Ed: Stupid technology.

Winry: Yep.

Hannah's computer: Oh sure. Blame the machine that can make this ALL disappear

Faror: O.O' WAIT A MINUTE!

Dustle: I didn't know the comp could talk!

Faror: *worships the comp*

Birdy: Oh dear…

Yoite:…

Al: Moving along…

Ed: What is a caramel dansen?

Birdy: I'm afraid.

Faror: *looks up on Youtube* You mean… the anime thing?

Ed: NO FROOTLOOPING WAY

Dustle: Aw come on. It'll be fun!

Faror: Yeh! *gets everyone to do it*

Birdy: *plays logical song to go along with it*

Faror: WHoooo!

Ed: This is crazy

Winry: It's fun  
Faror: Yay!

Miharu: I almost want to join them.

Yoite: Then you should.

Faror: Come on Miharu! *song ends* Oh whoops. We can do it again!

Dustle: Noo I'm tired!

Faror: Fine. Uh, Honey Do the girls have to?

Dustle: *Kisses on cheek* Yaaay!

Others: o.o''…

Faror: Um okay, but I'm not.

Edward: NO WAY I'M NOT KISSING ANY OF YOUR FRO- * is pushed into Honey and accidentally kisses*

Faror: EEEEEE! EDWARD! *tries to kill for kissing other girls*

Miharu: um…

Yoite: Sure. *kisses voluntarily*

All: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuum… O.o

Faror: Uh, on that awkard note… WE'RE DONE. I'm soooo soooo soooooooo super sorry that this came out late. I had musical, then a ton of school projects, then my muse died and then I had a computer crash and then UUUUUGH

Ed: yeah, things are crazy at the house right now! So until next time-

Dustle: WAIT!

Faror: Yeah, we need our guests. I choose Yuki Nagato from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Dustle: May I pick one?

Faror: I don't see why not.

Dustle: Cooro from +Anima!

Ed: Who?

Birdy: An ultra happy apple loving bird kid. b

Faror: So see ya'll next time. With me, the usual gang (being Ed, Al, Roy, Winry, Riza) and Greed.

Ed: That FREAK?

Faror: *Shrugs* I like him.

Ed: -.-…

Faror: Kay see ya!


	9. Nerf Gun

Faror: Yaay so happy! *sings sasori song.*

YAAY Sasori he's not a jerk.

Yay Sasori he's so cool.  
Yaay sasori he really rocks!  
YAY SASORI THE ONE I LOVE!  
LOL JK OMG NOT REALLY! *end song*

Ed: That was… Weird.

Faror: I MADE A SONG FOR YOU TOO! Also, Edward your apposed to be kidnapped right now. By envy! That jerk…

Ed: Was I really gonna kiss liani?

Faror: Hell yeah!

Ed: …

Winry: YAAY GUESTS

Dustle: Yeah! Cooro and Yuki!

*Bright light shines on two*

Cooro: *happy* Yay! Alright everyone!

Yuki: *Sitting and reading* Great.

Faror: Okay so The love birds are back.

Riza: -.-'

Roy: Yep. Guys we're here!

Faror: ROY YOU IDIOT! *hits with wrench*

Roy: What was that for?

Faror: *shrugs* IDK.

All: *back slowly away from Hannah*

Yuki: … Okay.

Al: Uuh, so with that, lets start!

**Melody Elric **

**Yo, whats up. I LOVE THIS STORY! I have some questions.**

**Ed: YOU ROCK. I CAN'T BLEIVE YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF +Anima. THAT'S THE COOLEST ANIME EVER! Aside from FMA! Well YOUR HOT! lol. Will you go out with me?**

**Al: Heres a cat pillow. BE HAPPY! **

**Faror: Coul you please say something for my best friend Narutolovesme2? Her best friend might die in 5 month. Could you get more people to read her stuff so she'll be happy. PLEASE?**

**-MelodyElric **

Faror: Ed? What's up? You look sick.

Ed: OH GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE.

Winry: *giggles*

Dustle: *sighs*

Ed: No I haven't heard of it. And NO I WILL NOT!

Winry: Oh, you might…

Riza: What are you talking about?

Winry: OKAY SO TODAY, I DECIDED THAT EVERY REVIEWER WILL GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH ED IF SHE WANTS TO. IF YOU'RE A GUY, WELL TEHN WE'LL PICK SOMETHING ELSE

Dustle: EEEEEEEEEEEW I don't wanna!

Ed: I find that offensive!

Dustle: I find you offensive.

Ed: Brat!

Dustle: Least I'm taller than you.

Ed: You take that back!

Dustle: Why, is your brain so small it can only comprehend things as small as you?

Ed: You're pushing it

Dustle: What

Ed: IT

Dustle: What's it?

ED: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Dustle: Okay…

Winry: Alright but I meant that kay?

Faror: DO I COUNT!

Ed/Winry: (same time) NO/yes *look at eachother* SCREW YOU

Roy: This is so out of hand

Cooro: *laughs*

Yuki: Is this always what happens with you? It's strange.

Faror: You call me strange. You're an alien!

Ed: well you're close to it.

Faror: Why you

Dustle: NO VIOLENCE!

Riza: Next please. *is tossed some tea* Wha-

Yuki: Drink it.

Faror: Ooh I want some!

Yuki: No.

Al: Okay so can I go now?

Faror: No. I want tea

Yuki: No. You can't drink it.

Faror: Okkay…

Al: Kitty pillow! *squishes*

Faror: So cute!

Ed: Psh.

Faror: OKAY NOW YOU DID IT!

Ed: What?

FAROR: IIIIIIIIIT!  
Ed: Okay…

Faror: *grabs kitty and gives to ed* I found out you leagally own a kitty! HIS NAME IS PEIN JUNIOR LOVE HIM LIKE A SON

Ed: What the froo- *kitty falls on him* What the FROOT LOOP!

Faror: Eehee. I had a buncha kittys.

Al: Can I have one? *in a pile of kitties*

Yuki: He seems to be bringing them with positive energy.

Faror: No you may NOT

Al: Aw.

Faror: Next. OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG?! I'm so sorry for you. Hear that? READ STUFF FROM **Narutolovesme2 . **GOT IT  
All: Got it

Cooro: *suddenly happy* She said she likes anima right?

Faror: Yeah…

Cooro: *hugs* Yaaay!

Faror: Random. Kay, next review From PLUMMY!

Roy: The great.

**Plumalchemyst **

**OMG OMG I'M GOING TO MEET EDS ENGLISH VOICE ACTOR AT LOUISIANIME SQUEE AND I AM GOING AS ITACHI**

**Hannah: Can you send in Q's to my furuba thing :C**

**Ed: do you know your shorter than Negi springfield who is frecking ten (tosses in Negi to prove point)**

**Winry: Want the mega wrench 20 XD**

**everyone else: I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND STREAKING **

Faror: HATE JOOO!

Ed: I have a voice actor

Riza: Of course you do. We all do.

Roy: That's weird.

Winry: Who's mine?

Faror: Caitlin Glass. She's good too. Ed's is Vic… SQUEEEEEEEEEE

Cooro: *Laughs again*

Yuki: … I could make them appear for you.

Al: How?

Dustle: Oh no don't-

Faror: DO IT DO IT!

Yuki: *uses magic and creates hologram of Vic in the room*

Faror: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *fangirl scream*

All: *covering ears*

Dustle: Finished yet?

Cooro: Who is this guy?

Faror: THE AWESOMEST DUDE EVER

Al: I see

Roy: Um, so why did you scream

Riza: It's just a hologram

Faror; CAUSE HE ROCKS

All: Mhhm.

Faror; I will review ASAP

Ed: I AM NOT SHORTER THAN- *sees negi* Okay, maybe I am

Dustle: *Cough* Told you *cough*

Ed: WHY YOU

Faror: Please let's not be violent. Then we would be receeding to the level of a little *Buttface* named "JessiKa". Am I right, Birdy?

Riza: Can we talk about normal things here some times?

Winry: WE should try to have a Normal Discussion sometime

Faror; Yeah, like that would happen. Specially because I find random things on the grou- hey look a nerf gun! *weilds new weapon*

All: *step back*

Faror: Continue.

Ed: I am not shorter than- *is hit in the head by nerf bullet* HEY

Faror: I got good aim. I said continue. Winry?

Winry: I don't think I need a wrench if we have a nerf gun

Cooro: Don't hit me, kay?

Faror: I wont.

Dustle: Uh streaking?

THIS PORTION OF THE STORY HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM FANFICTION BECAUSE OF INAPPROPRIATENESS. AND BECAUSE WE CAN.

Dustle: I'm scarred for life…

Roy: Yeah um, normal review please?

Faror: You all done?

Ed: YOU WEREN"T LOOKING?!  
Faror: No.

Cooro: Hah. She was hiding me in the closet.

Yuki: What happened?

Ed: *DANG* YOU ALL

Winry: Ha ha. Now next review!

Faror: Uh oh. I'm about to be killed by birdy.

**Birdy-chan **

***twitching violently* HONEY GOT A KISS FROM YOITE-KUN!?!?!!?! And you had so few reviews... GAH!! I'm blushing from that kiss and it wasn't even for me... T.T You know that I am now very jealous of that lucky girl, right? Jealous enough that I'm feeling a bit sick. You know how much I adore Yoite and Miharu. She didn't even talk to them personally! Not her fault, but I'm depressed...**

**I wish you could bring Yoite back... I wanna say hi again. And I'd write lol but I'm not in the mood to laugh... T.T**

**Anyho... Hi Cooro! *hugs* You're so cool! I'm a birdy, too!! (Sorta)**

**Hi Yuki-san; I don't really know you.**

**Faror, Miharu and Yoite didn't say anything to me. Why didn't you give them the chance? (You know I'm never going to let this go, you gaki.)**

**Ed, which do you prefer- birds, cats, or dogs?**

**Al, do you have a Facebook?**

**Winry, I was putting my hair up the other day and realized that if I wear it the way I was, I look very like you. Should I cosplay as you sometime? You're currently my fave FMA character, also.**

**Roy and Riza, if they're there, I hope you had a great honeymoon.**

**Hannah, if you bring back Yoite and Miharu, I will give you a place ticket for a week's stay in Japan WITH EDWARD. He cannot escape. All expenses paid. **

Faror: Fine I will let him kiss you YOITE

Yoite: *comes in* Yes?

Faror: Mind kissing someone else for me?

Yoite: Sure.

Faror: *Points*

Yoite: *kisses said person*

Faror: You may leave now.

Al; Okay…

Cooro; Who was that?

Faror: IDK. So Cooro?

Coorro: I'm a crow.

Faror: That is a birdy.

Cooro: OOOOH

Dustle: Wow.

Winry: Come on guys.

Faror: SOOOORY I FORGET ABOUT MY GUESTS

Yuki: No kidding.

Al: And me

Roy: And me

Riza: And me

Faror: SHUT UP I"M WORKING ON IT

Ed: I prefer none, thanks.

Faror: BOOOOO

Ed: FINE Birds I guess. They've done nothing to me.

Al: What did the others do to you?

Ed: Den reminds me of winry, that insane creep, And Alexander nearly killed me. BAD DOGS. Cats ruined my brother

Roy: Oh.

Faror: Well anyway

Al: No, What is facebook

Faror; Where I spend all my time nowadays

Dustle: I KNEW IT

Faror: Yeah, uh huh.

Winry: YES YOU SHOULD I loooove cosplay

Cooro: *Starts to sing sasori song*

Faror: You know it too?!

Winry: HEY IM ANSWERING A QUESTION HERE

Faror: Sorry.

Roy: Thanks. It wasn't that bad.

Riza: Yeah

Faror: *Mutter* now hes got naked pictures of her on the beach to put as a wallpaper… *is slapped*

Roy: *Slapper*

Ed; Haha.

Faror: Well I can't bring them back yet. I KNOW I FORGOT GREED, DAMMIT. *yells at self*

Ed: Okaaaay

Al: Next?

Cooro: from Hikyou

**Hi~! LIANI-CHAN! How's life? Not TOO hecktic, i hope. or not. anyways, this is my first reveiw since i like never go on fanfiction. oh wel, now i got to it.**

**Ed-YOU KISSED SOMONE BESIDES LIANI! GO DIE **

**Roy-I dare you to dress up in a grass skirt and do hula**

**Riza-HI RIZA-CHAN *randomly hugs***

**Greed-...you are a creeper...**

**Cooro-Apple? *hands apple***

Faror: Wellz, for one, 's Faror-chan now. I is only liani in TEA. WHICH YOU PPLS NEED TO READ

Dustle: lol.

Faror: Welp, lets start. EDWARD! *drags in*

Ed: I was already here. Uh, and no, liani's a creepy insane maniac. I don't think so.

Faror: SO MEAN! *punches*

Roy: *Sings* If ya wana have a hunk of hot and jucey meat…

Faror: OH GOD NO YOU WATCHED TOO MUCH LION KING

Roy: Fine…

Riza: *hugs back* Hi.

Ed: *under breath* That'd be –san to you…

Faror: GREED IS NOT A CREEPER HE IS AWESOME

Cooro: Yay apples!

All: *awkward silence*

Yuki: So.

Faror: That's it. So now heres the dilemma. I don't have a lot of reviews, So One EVERYBODY ADVERTISE THIS ON YOUR STORIES Also, I need guest suggestions. So next week will be an all Hommunculi segment. Fun, right? For you yes. Me? No. Ed, you're coming with.

Ed: HELL NO

Faror: But I need someone to party with!  
Ed: You've got greed.

Faror: Oh yeah. You're coming anyway. So next time it will be tea time with the Hommunculi. I need help people! WAFFO PEACE OUT!


End file.
